My Dear Slave
by Ciel Tsukasa
Summary: Sasuke's back! He notices something unusual about Sakura, and unfortunately for her he found out what her secret is. He decides to use this to his advantage and decides to coax blackmail her, turning Sakura as his very own personal slave. Sasusaku!
1. His Return

**Author's Note:** Hajimemashite minna san! Angel Tsubasa desu! You can call me Angel I have been here for quite sometime now, reading and admiring alot of Senpais works and it amazes me to no end! So now here I am, finally had the courage to publish my first fanfic! Yay! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:**  
"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character

Jya! Hajimemasho ne!

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Return**

"There all done," she tapped the ninja's now healed wound slightly while the ninja in return tried to suppress a blush that crept to his face, but failed miserably. He murmured a soft "Thanks" and she smiled in return, that turned his face beet red.

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, she looked out the window of her little clinic, smiling to herself feeling quite cheerful today. "I wonder what I have in store for today". Her bright emerald orbs shining happily.

She sat peacefully on her swivel chair (is that what you call it? laughs I don't know if that is what you call it. But its a chair that's usually used in the office or etc, that has little wheels and the chair itself can turn), the tip of her pen on her chin, double checking the patients forms and prescriptions that was stacked neatly in her desk.

All of a sudden...

"SAKURA CHAN!!! SAKURA CHAN!!!!" a young man about her age with blonde sun kissed hair burst in her door, almost causing an injury to the poor hinges of the door itself.

"What is it Naruto?" She was already annoyed, with the loud screaming of her blonde team mate. Over the years both have grown at the age of puberty. They were no longer the 12 year old children that they were.

Both grew in a given short time span. Now at the young age of 17, they are now considered to be fully grown adults with responsibilities. Both changed mentally and of course physically.

Sakura was now an apprentice of Tsunade, she who already surpassed the great hokage herself. She still had the same bright eyes and smile, kept her pink locks just above her shoulder but now with a short temper and monstrous strength that she inherited from her shisshou(teacher). No longer the cry baby and useless girl that would stand in the sidelines waiting to be protected. She is now a woman of confidence.

Sakura also had her little growth spurt as a woman of course, everything was filled in the right places forming curves here and there, in other words she is now _sexier _no longer the stick child she used to be. Attractive and charming those are the words that men would describe her. She is now the girl that they would dream of and desire to own.

Naruto was now less loud (maybe) but still the hyperactive and well still the dense blonde that he is. He grew taller, now even taller than Sakura (damn growth spurt), his childlike voice now gone replaced by a slightly deeper voice.

Sakura would always end up with smile adoring her face whenever she sees her dense best friend. He never fails to do so and never attempt to, it's just the sight of him that would make her smile.

"_Just like the sun" _

"H-he" Naruto struggled in between pants obviously running a long journey from where he was to Sakura's clinic.

"Hihi? What's that?" Sakura asked dumb founded

"NO!" he screamed "He's back!" he said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Simple two words _"He's back..."_ that was all she needed to know what Naruto was intending to say. No explanations, no details needed, it was just those two words and she already knew who he was referring too...

Her eyes widened slowly, feeling as if time had stopped. Sakura didn't know what to say or how to react. It had been awhile since she last saw him and truth to be told her infatuation for him was long gone. She gave up on him since the return of Naruto with bandages that almost covered his face, wounded and confined in the hospital for days. He failed to bring him back at that time, and seeing her best friend sad and injured made her heart ache.

"_I'm sorry it was my fault to have made you make that promise... Leaving you in that state while I sat here waiting for your return with him..." _

Sakura vowed that she would be stronger for naruto and also for herself. She is determined to loose the title of the weakling in team 7.

"_I promise to myself that I will no longer cry... And I will never be a burden to any of you..."_

Slowly she managed to place a weak smile on her face, trying to wash away the feelings from the past. "Where is he?"

"Here" an oh so familiar voice spoke from behind Naruto, he stepped out from behind Naruto and walked slowly towards her only to stop a meter from her.

Black orbs met the widened emerald ones, "Sa...suke...kun" she whispered softly but audible to his ears.

_For some reason, time suddenly stood still, the man from her pa__st was no in front of her...  
The man she loved...

* * *

_

Awkward silence drowned the room until she spoke with a calculating voice hidden somewhere along the lines of her speech.

"Ah... Uchiha... So you decided to come back..."

He barely nodded but his eyes remained fixed on her.

"Isn't this great ba-chan!" naruto spoke as he banged his hands flat on Tsunade's desk shaking the stacks of paper work on her desk, excitement clear in his voice "Now team 7 is complete once again! We don't have to go searching for him anymore!"

Tsunade held her index finger and middle finger on forehead in attempt to slowly massage her aching head, due to the stress and the annoying loud voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"True," she said her eyes closed thinking "But due to the fact that he himself decided to betray his own village and decided to side with the enemy" her eyes opened slowly, a glare focused at the young Uchiha standing in front "He has to face severe punishments to prove that he is loyal to this village, for all we know he might be acting as a spy"

"Tsunade shisshou, may I know exactly what those punishments he might receive" The pink haired kunoichi beside him asked her sensei politely.

"It varies Sakura" she waved her hand carelessly "torture, even death it depends"

"_Death?"_

Emerald orbs and Blue widened at the word death, Naruto clenched his fists tightly about to retort something when knock interrupted him.

"Come in"

"Tsunade sama, you wished to see me?" asked a black haired young man almost similar in appearance to the Uchiha. He stepped in and stood beside Sakura, she looked at him, he smiled "Hey Ugly"

"Sai" Sakura spoke in gritted teeth, containing her anger in respect for her sensei's presence.

Tsunade sighed in the small exchange before speaking "Yes I did, since you are a part of the Team Kakashi you have the right to know what is going on with regards to you team's issue."

"Yes" Sai answered in response

A puff of smoke appeared just right in the middle of Tsunade's window. A hand had greeted them accompanied with a "Yo"

"Kakashi, finally you're here"

"Aa" he replied calmly.

"As you can see your team is here gathered and finally complete"

Kakashi looked at his team closely with a smile on his face "Ah its been a while Sasuke how are you?"

He didn't say anything but merely nodded, acknowledging his former sensei's presence.

"Now Kakashi since you are the superior of this team what do you think we should do to the circumstance that the Uchiha chose in the past?" Tsunade asked him seriously her hands now in front of her, elbows on the table and hands together.

"Hmm, now that is certainly a question"

"Wait! You can't kill Teme!!!" shouted Naruto in a hysterical voice both fists still clenched at his sides.

Sakura and Sai both switched their gazes from Tsunade to Naruto.

"_Naruto..."_

"Kakashi sensei!!! Tell Tsunade ba-chan!!!! She can't allow Teme to be killed!!!!"

"Aa"

Tsunade gave out a small cough to get their attention successfully, "that matter will be discussed between me and Kakashi" Naruto was about to protest when Tsunade continued "I want you three to keep an eye on Uchiha and make sure he won't do anything that can cause harm to this village, in other words Uchiha"

Tsunade leaned in to her table, her hazel eyes clashed with charcoal black ones. "You are under probation, you are not to leave this village without my permission, and you will not do anything that would cause an uproar to this village" she paused "UNDERSTOOD!?" shouted Tsunade

Sasuke nodded, his face showing no emotions. The usual stoic uchiha that still holds pride in him.

"Dismissed!"

"Hai!" they all responded except for Sasuke and left Tsunade's room. When the door clicked Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"This sure is going to be troublesome" she sighed.

"You think so?" kakashi laughed, his face buried in his infamous orange book

* * *

"Ne ne!!! What should we do!!! Let's eat Ramen!!! Let's celebrate!!!" 

"Dobe!"

"Nandatte!!!! Teme!!!"

Sakura smiled at this, _"Just like the old days"_

Sai gave out an exhausted sigh; Sakura looked at him "Is something wrong Sai?" Sai watched Naruto and Sasuke argue in front of them as they continued to walk.

"I don't know ugly"

"_U-ugly?"_ Sakura forced her self to smile, making sure that her temper wasn't going to get the best of her _"Let it pass, just for this once!"_

"What do you mean Sai?"

"Well since Sasuke is back, team 7 is complete"

Sakura gave out a nod for him to continue.

"That means I am no longer a part of team 7" He smiled, a fake smile "I am only a substitute, but since he's back I would be no longer needed" His smile grew wider.

Sakura looked at him and slapped his back hard that he almost toppled over, "Baka, of course you're not a part of Team 7" he looked at her "Team 7 no longer exists, its already replaced by Team Kakashi which consists of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakahi sensei, me and of course You" she faced him and smiled, he smiled at her in return _"A true smile"._

Sasuke glanced to see the people behind him, Sakura and Sai smiling to their hearts content _"Sakura..." _he gritted his teeth but remained the cool composure that he always had, making his actions and emotions oblivious to Naruto.

"Hayaku Sakura chan!!!"

"Hai hai!!!" shouted Sakura "We better hurry before Naruto decides to makes us go deaf" she said while she faced Sai.

"Let's go Ugly"

"Sai You-"

But before she managed to spout nonsense on Sai's given nickname for her, he grabbed her hand and ran towards Naruto.

* * *

A soft knock came from her door 

"Come in"

Pink came into view, she went in and closed the door. She slowly walked towards Tsunade's desk and stopped just a few inches from it.

"Ah Sakura" she paused with a serious look on her face "How are you coping?"

"I'm okay, sorry to trouble you about this..." Sakura found the ground quite interesting to look at, sadness clearly heard from her voice

"Look at me" Tsunade ordered with this, Sakura slowly looked up to meet her sensei's gaze "You really are a silly girl, of course you are not a trouble and you never were to me, now wipe that look of you face" she smiled

Sakura smiled back "Thank You shisshou"

"Not at all, so any pains lately? Anything that is unusual?"

"So far none, it just happens everynight, well mid night to be specific and..."

"And?"

"And well there's this slight problem, where I can feel my back start to sore sometimes and need a release or more of stretching, the pain disappears whenever it comes out"

"Does it hurt?"

Sakura looked away, "No, not at all"

_"__I don't want Shisshou to worry"_

Tsunade caught this and immediately knew that Sakura was not telling the truth,"Does anyone know?"

"No not at the moment, no"

"Good" Tsunade gave out a sigh, "At the moment Sakura we don't have any cure or theories to it "She looked at her straight on "But if we find one, I'll tell you immediately"

"Hai, Domo Arigato Gozaimas Shissho"

"Just continue to come here every night for check ups to make sure, and tell me if you feel anything unusual, specifically pain" she paused "Also continue to keep this a secret between me, you and the medic team for as long as you can"

"Hai!"

"Let me check your back"

Tsunade went to Sakura, while she undressed the upper part of her body. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight that she saw. There on Sakura's back lines that seemed like an unfinished tattoo, lines that none can tell to what it was.

She started tracing the lines and the unseen muscles to an untrained eyes, checking here and there making sure everything was normal and fine, other than the unusual lines that wasn't present a few days ago.

"Sakura"

"Hai?"

"Have you ever had any tattoo done on your back?

"No" Sakura turned her head to look at Tsunade.

"Sakura" Tsunade, grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her slowly to the bathroom, she made her face the mirror, with that Sakura gave out a gasp, her eyes widened at the sight.

"W-what is this?" she touched the lines that she can reach tracing them like what Tsunade did earlier. She looked at Tsunade confused "Shisshou?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't know" she touched her back "I don't know"

**_-Tsuzuku_**

**_

* * *

_**

How was it? I hope you liked it! Eto if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me, I promise to answer you with the best of my knowledge! Tell me what you think about this, I'd love to hear from you so please review!  
Please and Thank You

_**-Angel**_


	2. Revalation

**Author's Note: **Minna!!! Hounto ni gomenasai!!! I was supposed to Publish this chapter weeks ago but I never had a chance since this week has been hectic, in school that is. That's why I apologize for the late upload! But before I start with my usual blab, I wanna thank you for everyone who left reviews!!! You made me sooo happy!!! It gave me the inspiration to type!!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:**  
"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Speech Emphasized  
_"**Hi**" _- Sound Effects

**Dictionary:**  
(1)Tasukete Kudasai!!! - Please Help Us!!!  
(2)Kyostukete ne? - Take Care Okay?  
(3)Ashita Hima Desuka? - Are you free tomorrow?  
(4)Gomene - I'm sorry  
(5)Demo, Dakedo - But  
(6)Jya matta de! - See you later!  
(7)Sou Dayou! - That's true!  
(8)Chotto muri desune - That's a bit Impossible isn't it?  
(9)Kittekunaiyo!!! - I'm not listening!!!  
(10)Nandatte - What did you say?  
(11)Doki Doki - Heart beat, also known as Budump Budump (maybe haha! I'm not sure if that's how you type in a heartbeat as a soundeffect)  
(12)Ryoukai!!! - Roger!!!  
(13)Oyasumi - Good Night  
(14)Usuratonkachi - Stupid  
(15)Kuso - Damn it

Jya Hajimemasho Ne!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

Four Ninjas stood a meter in front of Tsunade's desk all aligned with one another, along with a Jounin of silver hair stood behind them.

"I have a mission for Team Kakashi" Tsunade's eyes focused on the team in front of her, I want you to deliver this scroll to Suna, give it personally to the Kazekage himself." she paused, "Leave first thing in the morning" she waved her hands at them signalling them to leave "Now Go!"

"Hai!"

_

* * *

_

Sakura was walking around Konoha for a breath of fresh air; she was on a break from her medic duties.

"Sakura ne-chan!" a small but familiar voice shouted, Sakura turned around to be greeted by Konohamaru.

"Is something wrong Konohamaru-kun?"

Konohamaru pointed at a young boy who was trying not to cry with all his might, he sat on the floor little hands pressed around the wound that was on his knee. "Kaede-kun got hurt when he tripped!!!" he grabbed Sakura's hand in his and pulled her over to Kaede "Sakura ne-chan!!! Tasukete kudasai!!!(1)" he begged

Sakura smiled "Hai hai" she bent down near Kaede touching his tiny hand "It'll be over Kaede-kun" she said with a smile. Kaede looked at her eyes filled with admiration almost forgetting the pain. Sakura inhaled, then exhaled, she placed her hand on top of Kaede's wound without any skin contact. Bright green light engulfed Sakura's hand.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke walked around the village taking in anything new to him, when he noticed a very familiar pink haired kunoichi surrounded by little children.

_"Hn..."_

He continued to walk his eyes not leaving the kunoichi. His eyes widened _"She's healing that child... But how?"_ he stopped walking and studied her _"I can't sense a single chakra..."_

_"Sharingan!"_

His black orbs turned into the infamous blood red pupils with three black comma's encircling each.

_"No... No chakra at all..." he blinked "How...?"_

"There, it's gone" Sakura smiled to the young Kaede, he looked at his scar less knee then back up at Sakura. Sakura gave him a pat on his head "You were such a brave boy not to cry Kaede-kun" he blushed.

A shadow towered over Sakura; she turned her head only to find a young man with unusual raven black spikes which made a huge impact on his image.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she waved to him with a smile on her face as she stood up, and held out a hand to Kaede who still sat on the floor, he took it and stood up with her help, Sakura brushed away some of the dust that clung on to Kaede's clothes "A-arigato Sakura ne-chan"

Sakura smiled "Kaede-kun kyotsukete ne?"(2)

Kaede beamed with a smile "Mm!" he nodded as he ran with his friends waving goodbye to Sakura, Sakura waved back until he was out of her sight.

"Hn..."

_"Old habits never die huh? Still a man with few words..." _

"How are you today?" she asked as she tried to spike up a conversation just like the old days except this time no blushes, no squealing, no heart shaped eyes, and she wasn't one of those annoying fan girls anymore.

"Fine..."

"That's great!" she smiled, as she walked side by side with him

"Sakura-san!" a young boy shouted from the sidelines, which ran towards her_. "Ah it's Pretty Boy Daisuke-kun"._ Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped, until the young boy reached them.

_"_Sakura-san" he blushed, and this didn't go unnoticed from the Uchiha "A-ano th-these are for you" he gave her a small bouquet of flowers that were neatly organized and arranged just for the pretty pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura gave him a warm smile "Thank You Daisuke-kun" as she took her present from him.

_"Daisuke-kun huh,"_ Sasuke eyed the young man dangerously _"I see… Her popularity had risen over time"._

Daisuke beamed with happiness that was etched on his face, Sakura laughed at this. "A-ano S-Sakura-san"

"_Chan"_ sounds nicer, don't you think" she smiled sweetly

"H-hai" A blush crept on to his face "Sakura chan" happy with the new suffix that he can now use, surely this was an upgrade. "Ashita hima desuka?"(3) he asked, blood rose up to his cheeks.

Sakura gave out an apologetic smile "Gomene(4) Daisuke-kun, demo(5) I have a mission tomorrow morning and I doubt I'll be here for a few days" she said softly and apologetically.

Daisuke gave out a scowl; Sakura giggled_ "How cute"_ "How about I make it up to you when I come back?"

Sasuke's eyes had widened at what he heard, and a scowl replacing his stoic expression._ "Did she just say what I heard she said?"_

Daisuke's face lit up with a smile "Really?"

Sakura laughed once again, "Yeah"

An annoyed Sasuke walked away with the scowl on his face, not able to bear any longer to their little talks and the details of their "_Stupid_" little date.

Noticing the Uchiha's sudden walk out, "Sasuke-kun?" she looked over to where he was a while ago, she looked back at Daisuke "Un! You know where to find me, jya matta de!(6)" she waved goodbye to Daisuke, as she ran to catch up with the grieving Uchiha that sent death glares to random passer-by's.

"Sasuke-kun!" she ran up to him "Sasuke-kun! Is something wrong?" finally managed to catch up to him; she gazed at him with a questioning look etched on her face.

Sasuke continued his pace with Sakura by his side "You're still _Annoying_"

Sakura's eyes widened at that statement, but narrowed dangerously once she got over the shock "Aa, and that's coming from the annoying Ice king himself"

Both stopped dead on their tracks, onyx stared intensely at emerald, and emerald stared angrily at onyx. "_Ice King_..." he repeated mocking her

"Correction, if I remember completely I said "_Annoying_ Ice King"" she said hard and cold without leaving his charcoal black orbs.

An unexpected reaction came from the Uchiha, he smirked evilly yet sexily. "So the little cry baby finally learned how to speak huh?"

"And the Ice King has finally learnt a few vocabularies huh?"

Sasuke grabbed her chin in one swift move and closed in their gaps, noses and foreheads touching that only left a slight space in between them. "Since when did Sakura-_chan_ learn to mock her desired man?" his smirk grew wider and dangerously "No_ blushing_ for me?" he mocked her.

Sakura pushed him away "Since I learned that the man I desired had an Ice Popsicle stuck up in his ass" she smirked in return

"Fiesty Little _Pinky_ You Are..." Sasuke said in a whisper audible to her ears, a smirk graced his face

"You did not just call me _Pinky Sasu_" she stopped momentarily but then continued the suffix the new suffix she decided for him "_chan_" she said through gritted teeth

"_Sasu chan_ huh"

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke teme!!!!"

"Naruto..."they both said in unison. Both turned their heads to see the loud and bubbly blonde that was running towards them, waving and shouting his lungs out.

"Let's eat ramen together!!!!"

"Dobe"

_

* * *

_

Soon enough light subsided and in place the calming darkness took over in the dark, ninjas with Konoha forehead protectors can be spotted leaping from tree to tree. They took their time traveling to Suna taking breaks here and there, their excuse or actually Naruto's excuse

"Tsunade didn't really say when to come back, that means we don't need to rush!"

Sasuke stared at the white circle against the background of red, the not so famous insignia of his pink haired team mate. Unknown to his team mates, he stared at her back.

Not out of anger, annoyance or love, it just happened that without his own consent his eyes just landed there. He looked at her from top to bottom, slowly almost caressing her with his own eyes.

_"She changed..."_ Yes, the stoic Uchiha has finally noticed our pinked hair kunoichi and for all we know he would never ever admit this.

_"No longer the cry baby I used to know..."_ he smirked _"So... Now she's a medic, finally she found something that she can be of use to us instead of just being a bother and an annoying woman"_ his eyes travelled even lower and stopped exactly at her very fine shaped ass.

He licked his lips, while his smirk grew wider _"Seems like she's filled in... Just the way I like it"_ he laughed inwardly. His eyes travelled down to her smooth and milky white toned legs; however eyes grew wide when his eyes reached down to her feet.

_"She's..."_

_"Floating..."_

It took a few minutes for Sasuke's mind to digest what he just saw _"What the fuck!"_ he looked down below and looked back again at Sakura's floating feet _"How is that possible?"_ This bothered the Uchiha a lot; he worked his mind trying to look for a perfect explanation for what he just encountered, unfortunately for him he found none.

He narrowed his eyes, knowing the Infamous Uchiha Sasuke and his stubbornness; he will not give up until he found the answer.

_"This calls for a little talk with our Sakura-chan"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura bobbed up and down not noticing that her feet never touched each branch of the tree that she was acquainted with, she was just behind Naruto who was currently leading the team excited to meet his friend Gaara the Kazekage

"I can't wait to see Gaara! It's been years!" his face turned into his usual trade mark grin "Mm, dakedo(5) I'm still not the Hokage yet!" and the grin disappeared turning into a scowl.

Sakura giggled at that "Sou dayo(7) Naruto! If I can remember clearly you promised that you will be the next hokage" she laughed as they continued to leap form tree to tree. "Chotto muri desune(8)" she smiled at him cheerfully.

Naruto looked at her in question, taking this as a cue for her to continue, "I think unless Tsunade shissho resigns as hokage, then you might get the chance! Demo there's quite a few things you have to go through like the approval of the elders and-"

"Kittekunaiyo!!!(9)" naruto covered his ears shaking his head in disagreement, "Sakura chan! I know I'll be the next hokage someday!"

"Whatever dickless, just shut up already"

"_STOP_ calling me that! I'm not!!!"

"Are you not? The last time I checked you still had that little-"

"Aaaah!!!!" Naruto covered his ears; Naruto screamed trying to avoid his further embarrassment especially when Sakura was just there clearly listening to their conversations or rather arguments. "Shut up shut up!!! You pervert!!!" He pointed a finger to Sai "You even went as far as to check!!!"

"I didn't" Sai gave out a smile "It's just really obvious that it hasn't grown at all since the last time we went to the onsen, I'm sure even the girls noticed, right Sakura chan?"

Sakura blushed, surprised that she would be included in this_ ehem_, boys conversation, as far as puberty goes she didn't really think about things like that specially about the guys'_ uhm_ well penises. Well yeah yeah she have seen them, it's inevitable she's a medic for crying out loud.

But thinking about the penises _of her team mates_, (in which she is the only girl surrounded by 3 grown and healthy boys may I add) and friends was just something she didn't even attempt to think about. It's just off limits in her books, and here Sai includes her name comfortably in the middle of their argument.

"Dobe..." Sasuke inserted

"Nandatte(10) teme?!" Naruto faced to his back to meet Sasuke's eyes with a full blown hatred glare

Naruto continued on his rants and complaints on both Sasuke and Sai's comments, well not much of Sasuke's but generally on how rude they were, how perverted and nasty Sai's comments were and well the list goes on for both Sasuke and Sai. Not only were they similar in appearance but there are some things that they both enjoyed and that is annoying the blonde ninja they knew by the name of Naruto.

_**-Doki doki-**(11)_

Sakura's eyes widened as her laughs subsided from Naruto's random rambling and complaints. _"Ugh damn it..."_ Sakura held her left chest tight, eye brows almost connected to each other, eyes half closed. Sakura slowed down, in an attempt to stay behind or at least the very end of the group to go unnoticed.

**_-Doki Doki-_**

"Urgh" Sakura squeaked out in pain, trying her best to remain unheard, her breathing grew heavier as she leaped from tree to tree, Sai just a few meters ahead of her looked behind him.

_"_Ugly are you okay?" his face remained the same, not a hint of worry but his voice betrayed his expression when he spoke

Small beads of sweat started to adore Sakura's face; she smiled at Sai "I'm perfectly fine" she lied.

Sai just looked at her and turned his head to look ahead.

_"Why?"_ she grasped her back hard, as she continued to leap. Her eyes shut tight in pain.

Kakashi stopped in front of the young Team Kakashi and snapped closed his orange book in his one hand "Okay team let's take a break and camp here for the night".

"Ryokai!(12)" the team answered in unison

* * *

They all scattered to arrange their tents in a circle, Sai watched Sakura, she moved around gracefully as she gathered wood and kindling in her arm to build a fire for the night. 

Sai wondered while his eyes followed her every move, it was an easy task to do yet Sakura seemed to be sweating a lot

_"It's not that hot"_

She dropped everything from her arms inside the middle of a stone circle that Naruto made. She stood straight and held her back, stretching. She placed her other arm to wipe the sweat on her forehead and sighed in relief "Phew!"

"Katon Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke bellowed

A small fire lit their little camp site making it the surroundings comfortable and warm. Sasuke saw Sakura stretching and thought that it was finally the right time to satisfy his curiosity

_"Now..."_

He walked over to Sakura "Sakura-"

"Hey Ugly are you sure you're okay?" Sai now in front of Sakura with his forehead touching hers "You don't look that well to me" his eyes gazing at the emerald orbs in front of him

Sakura blushed beet red obvious even in the dark, Sasuke gritted his teeth, eye brows meeting each other._ "That Sai..."_

"I-I'm okay" her eyes gazing at the charcoal orbs above her "Why did I stutter?"

"A-ano Sai"

_"_Yes Ugly?"

She glanced at her side, their foreheads still touching each other "You're too close" she said almost in a hushed voice

Sai smiled "Ah is that bothering you ugly?" obviously he enjoyed teasing her

Sasuke walked away annoyed and defeated_ "That Sai... He's annoying, very annoying indeed... I'll kill him for touching Sakura..."_ Sasuke's eyes widened _"Am I..."_

_"Jealous?"_

* * *

"Sai!" Sakura placed both hands on Sai's chest and pushed him away 

Sai gave out a short chuckle "Seems like you're fine Ugly"

"Thanks" she looked down with a blush on her face "I guess..." she murmured suddenly found her feet intriguing.

"Okay team" Kakashi now stood in front of the fire "It's already late, take a good rest and tomorrow we'll take off early in the morning"

"Hai!" the team said unison. "Jya Oyasumi" Kakashi turned to wave with icha icha paradise in his hand, walking towards his tent"

"Oyasumi(13) Sakura chan!" a grin on Naruto's face

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled, Naruto's grin disappeared, his eyes widened, and he froze in his place eyes still on Sakura

"S-sakura chan..." he blurted out, "SAKURA CHAN CALLED ME NARUTO-KUN" he shouted out proudly as he jumped up as far as he can go.

"SAKURA CHAN SAID NARUTO KUN! NE NE NE! SASUKE TEME! SAI! KAKASHI SENSEI! DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!! SHE CALLED ME NARUTO-KUN!!! YATTA!!!"

Sakura laughed at Naruto's reaction_ "He's so weird"_

* * *

Naruto kept on shouting and leaping out of joy, "Oyasumi Sai, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei" Sakura waved to them and went in her tent leaving the loud Naruto. 

A huge rock was thrown straight at Naruto's head that caused him to fall face first flat on the ground.

"Shut up Dobe, were trying to get some sleep here..."

Naruto growled and looked at the owner of the voice who spoke, "Sasuke Teme! Shut up! You're just jealous coz Sakura-chan called me NARUTO-KUN!"

"Usuratonkachi...(14)" Sasuke sighed and went straight inside his tent

"Oi Sasuke teme! Don't turn your back on me when I'm still speaking to you! Kora!" Sasuke closed the zip of his tent shut ignoring Naruto's protest

Sai stood there in wonder, "Maybe that's why you're dickless, dickless"

"What the-"

"It's because you're so loud that your energy is being used up with all the shouting that you do instead of making your little dick grow" Sai placed his hand up clutching his cheek, looking as if he was thinking "I guess it's shrinking instead... Hmm..."

Naruto pointed a finger at him "Shut up you!!!! Stop making fun of my penis while looking all intelligent!!!" Sai smiled at him gracefully and went inside his tent without any warning.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking!!!"

Sakura giggled inside her tent as she listened to her teammates discussion she turned to her side and slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

In the midst of her sleep Sakura woke up due to an unbearable pain that she felt in her back. She sat up immediately, sweat adoring her face 

**_-Doki Doki-_**

"Ugh, Ittai!" she whispered to herself trying her best not to scream in pain, grasping her back tightly.

**_-Doki Doki-_**

Her eyes widened, Sakura immediately ran out of the tent both hands crossed in front of her reaching and grasping her back desperately easing the pain as much as she can.

_"Damn it!"_

She almost tripped, while running as fast as her petite legs can carry her, "Urgh, Aaah!" Not suppressing her cries any longer. The pain becoming unbearable every minute, tears contaminated her emerald eyes.

_"They won't hear anymore! I'm far from the camp site!"_

"Itaii!" She gasped, running out of breath beads if sweat slid down her face "Kyaa!!!" She cried out, finally to her relief she reached the end of her path a river dominating the land in front of her.

Sakura dropped to her knees, her eyes closed in pain, and hands still grasped her back wanting to rip the pain off her back.

**_-Doki Doki-_**

Her heart beating faster,

"Kuso"(15)

While at the same time her breathing grew faster, matching the rhythm of her heart

**_-Doki Doki-_**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura grabbed her back hard, as white huge wings burst out from her back, tearing her over large shirt behind where the wings sprouted, white feathers strewn all over the place. She panted, her eyes half open, sweat dropped from her face to the ground. Both palms flat down on the ground, she stared at her reflection at the river.

_"I'm exhausted"_

The moon outshined everything with its beauty, shining proud. She smiled softly as she stood up from where she was seated. Sakura flapped her wings and turned her back to the river, her eyes closed feelings the breeze that caressed her face.

"Ah it's such a beautiful night"

Her eyes widened when her emerald eyes met widened obsidian eyes that she knew too well.

Sakura's mouth opened to speak yet it failed her for nothing came out of her mouth.

_"He saw..."_

"S-sa...su...ke..." she mouthed every syllable slowly with a shocked expression on her face.

Sakura slowly stepped back.

_"No!!!" _

**-Tsuzuku**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!!! Eto if you have any suggestions just give me a shout and I'll do the best that I can!!! Once again, Please review!!! I'd love to hear about your views and opinions. By the way, I'm repeating but thank you to all of you who decided to leave me a review!!! Thank You Sooo much!!!  
_Please and Thank You!!! _

_**-Angel**_


	3. The Deal with the Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:** Minna san!! Moichido Hounto ni gomenasai!! I was busy busy busy I was thinking of what course to take for college and what I want to do!! Plus I had to fill in some applications for college, And the worst of all I'm going to have my mocks on Monday!! I'm sooo nervous!! Wish me luck and pray for me!! Please!! I'm desperate!! Anyways, hope you enjoy today's chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:  
**"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Speech Emphasized  
**_"Hi" _- Sound Effects**

Jya Hajimemashyo yo!!  
Ah! By the way!! I'm **changing** their **age** from **17 to 19** so sorry for the confusion!!

* * *

**The Deal with the Handsome Devil**

Sakura took another step back, whilst Sasuke took a step forward. "Minai de!!"(Don't Look!!) Sakura screamed with her eyes shut tight. Without warning, Sakura flapped her white wings and shot up towards the sky, a temporary escape route. Panicked and shock stricken she flew wherever her wings would take her.

"_Shit"_ was the first word his mind managed to spit

He thought for a second, and then he began to run fast. After all that's what the Uchiha survivor was known for other than the Sharingan and his abilities, he was also known for his Agility. He hopped tree after tree, not taking his eyes of the pink haired woman, who flew just above him. "Sakura!!" he shouted.

"Sharingan!!"

Sakura looked down which was a big mistake, Jade eyes met Crimson Red and Black swirls. She flapped her wings and flew as fast as she can. When all of a sudden, Snakes shot up towards her, entangled her ankles, wrists, wings, neck and her body. Caught like a helpless Animal trapped in the Uchiha's web. She struggled to free herself, trying to rip the snakes off her.

Snakes only increased after she ripped one after the other, the snakes pulled her down. _"I cannot loose, not now!!"_ However, she failed to break free and was dragged down by the snakes. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the floor to come.

Minutes passed and still no painful impact, she slowly opened her eyes and at once widened when she saw Sasuke who stood close to her with eyes intent on her. _"Chikuso...(Damn...) That genjutsu…"_ she recalled the moment when her eyes met his.

Immediately she sat up while he squatted down until their eyes were at the same level. He stared at the emerald orbs in front of him. _"I'm cornered... Dosurebaii Kana..."(What do I do..._) emerald stared back.

Sasuke leaned closer towards her, _"Too close..."_ She shifted, suppressing a blush that almost crept up her face. "Explain" he said in a bossy tone of voice, already demanding a direct answer.

She smiled nervously "_Think, Sakura Think!"_

"Don't even think about lying..."

Sakura's face fell into an unbelievable scowl anger veins twitched whilst her hands balled into fists. _"Geh!! What is he now? A mind reader!?"_

"Na-nani?"(Wh-what) _"Damn it! I stuttered!"_

"I've been watching you..." he said with seriousness in his eyes.

Sakura could only stare back at the deep mysterious pools of black. Almost drowning in those eyes as she continued to stare

"I saw you heal that child... Without the use of chakra"

She gasped, she opened her mouth to deny but Sasuke beat her to it

"Today, I saw you floating on our way here..."

Sakura's eyes widened, _"How can I be so careless? Baka!!"(Stupid!!)_ she looked down. She suddenly found the mound of grass and soil interesting.

"Now, you have..." she shivered under the contact of his hands on her wings "Kore..."(This) he caressed her white wings, softly and gently.

"Sakura" she looked up meeting the once again black orbs "What happened?" something caught her attention, something that the Uchiha never once showed her was he.

"_Worried?"_

"I" she looked away "You're not supposed to know, you weren't supposed to know about this..." she said not meeting his gaze

"_Muri(Impossible), Uchiha Sasuke worried? My head is probably playing tricks on me, Kuso!! Ano Genjutsu wa!!"(Damn that Genjutsu!!)_

"Tell me..."

She hesitated, but seeing that there was a now way out she sighed "It happened, years ago when we were 15."

Sasuke gave out a nod a cue for her to continue and also a reassurance that he was listening to her.

"It was when we tried to retrieve you from Orochimaru, and failed miserably" sadness was visible in her eyes. Obviously still a painful subject even if he's back with them. "We were fighting against Orochimaru and Kabuto...

Sakura took in a deep breathe, to calm her self. "I and Kabuto were on the course of battle, when I suddenly felt something prick my leg..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura intently urging her to continue; she sighed and massaged her temples with her hands in annoyance to the utterly stubborn Uchiha prodigy.

"He stabbed me with one of his medical needles that were contained with poison. It knocked me out within seconds and I guess... When I woke up, I was already on the hospital bed... And Tsunade shishou informed me, the poison that Kabuto infected me with, somehow didn't infect my system and only managed to knock me out cold. But after a few months things suddenly turned weird and things went wrong especially inside me..."

Sasuke clenched his fists _"Damn Bastard"_ If it was possible to kill the already long dead the young Uchiha would do it. Anger started to fill him to the brim, almost spilling_. "Ochitsuke... Sasuke Ochitsuke..."(Calm down... Sasuke Calmdown...)_ His finger nails dug into his palm, drawing out blood from his flesh. His eyes started to flicker from black to red.

"Cure..." Sasuke said in a venomous whisper, that Sakura didn't hear

Sakura looked up at him "Huh?"

"How about the cure?" he asked

To his disbelief, she shook her eyes and in return his eyes widened "Inai..."(None) "What do you mean?" he asked as he shook her by the shoulders.

She looked into his eyes and placed a sad smile on her face "We can't find any cure yet Sasuke..." Those were the words that he didn't want to hear, he pushed those aside _"Uso..."(No way...)_ "How about Tsunade and you, you're her apprentice surely you should've found a cure by now."

Once again to his dismay she shook her head "Has it never occurred to you that if we found the cure then I wouldn't be in this state." spreading her wings span out as far as she could. "It's been 4 years Sasuke, 4 years since that incident. Unfortunately Tsunade shishou said that it might take forever before finding a cure or even never."

"_Masaka..."(It can't be...)_

"Chances are slim, since this never happened in the past until now. We don't have anything to base our researches on, we have to find them on our own with tests and experiments." she sighed then smiled "Hence the years!!" she cheered out trying to lighten up the mood.

"Side effects, are there any?"

"So far none, that's the good news. But were still uncertain"

He sighed; Sakura stood up and folded her wings beneath her. Sasuke followed next, he was at least a head taller than her. Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously glaring at Sasuke. "Not a word Sasuke, promise that..." she said in a low voice

"Hn…" a small smirk made its way to his lips

"Uchiha..." she clenched her fists "You weren't suppose to know... No one was supposed to know... Only me, Tsunade shishou and the research team were supposed to know about this..." she looked up at him.

They were close to one another, both dangerously invading each other's personal space. "Unfortunately, I found out..." Sasuke answered with an amused smirk etched on his adoring face. "If only you were more careful Sakura-_Chan_ then things wouldn't be the way they are now..."

"_Bastard..."_

"If only you kept out of my way and minded your own business then things wouldn't be the way they are now. Sasuke-_kun_" she glared even more at him. "I'm serious not a word..."

His smirk grew wider and she didn't like it one bit "What's in it for me?"

She sighed in frustration, "What do you mean Uchiha?" she spat out his name with disgust.

"Haruno, When asked for something, you must give yours first. Such as asking for me to keep my mouth shut"

"_Damn him..."_

She sighed in frustration and turned her back to him "Okay, Okay what is that you want?"

His smirk grew wider and rather triumphant. "You must agree to be my slave..."

Sakura's eyes widened "_That Jerk!!"_ she spun around to stare widely at his face obviously defeated against his triumphant smirk. "You did not just say that Sasuke"

"Oh really... But I just did..." he said in an amused tone

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'm refusing to keep this little secret of yours..."

She grabbed him by the collar and spoke through gritted teeth "I will _never_ be your slave Uchiha, now ask for something else!"

"No?" he released himself from her grip, now it was his turn, to turn his back on her "Nothing will change my mind..." He turned his to look over his shoulder, where she stood looking fragile yet with a murderous glare on her face. "You know be me better Sakura. Once I have made up my mind... Nothing will change it... Even if you commence a battle with me, we both know that in the end you will loose..." he looked back on the path that lead to their camp.

"You did not just-"

"Think carefully Sakura and I will be waiting for your answer tomorrow, if you decide on whatever circumstance to refuse me, then you know what will happen..." he walked through the dark woods. Sakura watched him go until his was enveloped by the welcoming darkness of the night.

"Damn him..."

* * *

"Okay team start packing then we will head to Suna" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi interrupted him "No Naruto, we will not stop at any village this time, we go straight to Suna. I'm sure you have noticed that we have wasted a lot of time by now"

"Dakedo-"(But-)

"Yametoke Naruto"(Stop it Naruto) Kakashi walked away with his infamous book in one hand and eyes or rather an eye on a page, "By the time I come back be ready for our departure" he waved his free hand good bye to his team, without looking or turning back.

"Kechi!"(Stingy!) he murmured obviously aimed for his Sensei, he walked back to his designated area and started to pack up his things, getting ready before Kakashi comes back.

Sasuke on the other hand had already packed up his equipment and all ready to go. He sat down under the shade of a tree, with his arms crossed near his chest, and both eyes closed.

"Sasuke"

The said young teen opened his eyes to reveal his pink haired team mate in front of him. "We need to talk" she said not as request but rather a demand. She walked away from their site in order to avoid unwanted eavesdroppers. He stood up with a smirk that dominated his handsome features and followed her not caring where she would bring him for he knew what her answer is.

Ah, it really is a good day for the young Uchiha after all...

* * *

She came to a halt and he stopped a few meters away from her. She inhaled and exhaled heavily to shove her frustration away, a technique she managed to grasp during her early medic years.

"Let's end the sweet talk, and go straight to the point"

He nodded, "I will agree to your terms Uchiha," he smirked

"_I knew it..." _

"But" she continued "I would rather have this whole stupidity to start once the mission is over and done with" she glared at him "In other terms, the only time I will start submitting to your demands is once we arrive in Konoha."

He smirked, already declared as the victorious in their little battle. She narrowed her gaze towards him "Agreed..." he said in response.

"Oi!!" a blonde head appeared further away from them running towards them, with hands in the air as he called out for them "Sakura-Chan!! Sasuke Teme!! We're leaving soon!!" he shouted audible to the world.

"Keep your word and shut your mouth..." Sakura hissed dangerously, leaving the Uchiha to face her clan insignia.

"Hn"

* * *

Team Kakashi was seen over the horizon of the tall Konoha Gates. Tired but nevertheless not a single scratch laid on them

"Yatta!!(Yes!!/Yay!!)" Naruto raised his arms above his head as he stretched his strained muscles. "Finally the mission's over!! I didn't even get a chance to talk to Gaara properly!" he frowned

Sakura giggled and faced Naruto who scowled "He is the Kazekage Naruto, I'm sure he's busy with all the paper work and things that he has to do for Suna"

"Aah, Dakedo...(But...)" he pouted when he found no excuse to Sakura's logic and mere facts. Sakura broke in fits of laughter.

"_Naruto_..." she smiled inwardly

"I guess I'll be going on ahead" Sakura announced to her team mates as she ran in front of them and faced them.

"Bye bye Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically out of all the brooding males of Team Kakashi

She smiled brightly and waved back to Naruto and to the rest of her team. She turned towards the path and leaped among the roofs in a rush to reach her apartment. "Chikuso...(Damn it...)" she cursed under her breath as she continued to run as fast as her legs can carry her.

* * *

Upon reaching her apartment, she closed the door behind her and sighed in contentment. The warmth and the comfort feeling of her apartment completely washing away every stress in her system. She hummed at ease and walked towards the table to drop her keys.

"Sakura"

An-_oh_ so familiar voice broke her from her reverie, her eyes spotted a fair amount of raven spikes poking her couch already indicating that the person was seated comfortably.

"_How did he?"_

"Did you forget our deal?" He said unmoving from the couch, Sakura stood there wide eyed but quickly regained her ground. After all, this was her house and _in her house_ she ruled _everything_. Fact is the young Uchiha was just a guest, _an uninvited guest_ to the young Haruno's household.

"Of course" Sakura answered in a stern and strong voice

A smirk played along the lines of Sasuke's lips, "Then" a long and awkward silence "Pack your things" he continued unmoving.

It took a while before Sakura's brain digested what Sasuke just said, "What?!"

"I will not repeat myself Sakura"

"But I live here!!"

"So?"

Angry and frustrated, all stress coming back into her system just because of one man that she once loved. Yes, loved that was before. Up to this date it's a different case, as what she would like to say "The past is the past now it's different"

"Has it never occurred to you that I want to stay here, in my apartment? And actually remain here for as long as I wish?"

"No" he said bluntly, Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked closer towards Sakura only stopping a few inches from her. He gazed into those bright angry emerald orbs, and spoke "You are _mine_ now... And you will do what you are told..."

Sakura glared back at obsidian eyes full of hatred and resentment, her fist trembled in aggravation as she held everything back especially her great temper.

"Anta wa _Hountou_ ni Kirai..."(I _really_ hate you) she hissed

He smirked "I know..." he leaned in closer "you don't" he finished his sentence whispering the last 2 words in her ear.

She trudged away from him towards her room and banged her door shut releasing her anger and frustration at the poor door. Its hinges damaged in courtesy of our pink haired kunoichi that goes by the name of Sakura.

She collapsed fully on her bed, with her face on the pillow. She laid there motionless and then started screaming her head out, with the aid of her pillow she managed to keep a low profile of her little tantrums.

* * *

Sakura came out with a bag in one hand. The size of the bag speaks out for itself, saying "I'm not staying long, only a week or two". Sasuke eyed her and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Seeing his reaction she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nandayo?"(What is it?)

"Your bag"

"What about it?"

"It's too small"

"So?"

He sighed "If you think you're only gone for a week or two, well then you're wrong... You need more than that..."

She huffed "I can just do the laundry"

He rolled his eyes "Suit yourself..." he walked out the door with Sakura trailing him behind

Sakura glared at him; well to be precise she glared at his back _"Damn him... Doko ni iku...(Where are we going)? If only looks can kill... He would be dead right now... KUSO KUSO KUSO!!"_

Sakura continued to walk disregarding everything in her surroundings causing her to collide with something soft and somewhat smelled

_Masculine..._

She looked up only to see the charcoal eyes that were owned by no other than Sasuke himself. She jumped back almost as if she was electrocuted, regaining full alertness. Sasuke turned his impassive and emotionless face to gaze straight back at the house or rather mansion in front of him.

Sakura looked up to what caught his gaze, her eyes widened at the sight of the infamous Uchiha clans' insignia. _"When did we ever get here?"_ she thought looking around the abandoned Uchiha district. "Why are we here?"

Sasuke walked towards the door of his property, he opened the door and he stood there waiting and staring at Sakura who returned his stare with a questioning look evident on her face. She stood there not knowing of what to do.

"What? Are you just going to stand there and look stupid the whole day? Or are you expecting a warm welcome from the ghosts of dead people who lived here?" he asked

"_Was he being sarcastic_?" she thought, she glared at him and walked straight inside the door, she stopped once she got in and gazed at her new surroundings. _"So this is what Sasuke's house looks like"_

It was big yet empty and it seemed rather eerie, she felt chills running through her spine. How did the young Uchiha managed to survive in his uncanny house through all these years was a mystery. For if it was Sakura. She would've left a long time ago. But this was not Sakura it was Sasuke. Mysterious and Sexy Sasuke... And that alone was a big difference.

He stood beside her "From now on you will be living here... With me..."

Aghast as she was Sakura turned her head to look at the desired young man beside her "Na-nani?(Wh-what?)"

"You heard me"

"Nande?"(Why?)

"Because I want to..."

Before Sakura could even retort at the stupid answer that Sasuke gave her, he went ahead to speak and cut her off leaving her mouth hang open.

"Sakura Mereda;(Sakura it's an order) now stop pestering me with your stupid questions and start unpacking..." He moved a step but stopped "Oh and _Sakura_... It's best to keep your mouth shut if you don't want to regret your actions later on..."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut _"What was that supposed to mean_?" she sighed, God damn that Uchiha, always so hard and way too complex for her taste. But then again he used to be her biggest fantasy.

"_Damn__..."_ she thought at the word fantasy

He walked away from her, she hastily followed. Sure it was big and Sakura did not want to find herself lost in this big creepy house. "Where do I sleep?" she asked

Sasuke turned the doorknob on one of the doors and pushed it open earning a slight creek from its hinge. Indicating old age and rust eating away, he went in to reveal a large room.

"_Otoko no heya_"_(It's a boy's room)_ she thought immediately upon seeing the room.

It had a queen sized bed with navy blue bed sheets, a huge window presently covered with navy blue curtains just beside a large closet, a bedside table with a lamp and a book on top, last but not the least another door, in which Sakura assumed to be the toilet.

"This will be your room..." he went in without facing her

A question passed through Sakura's head. _"Maybe it's not so bad to ask"_ she thought, "curiosity killed the cat" they say but Sakura was no cat and regardless to this saying she opened her mouth without hesitations and asked what has been lingering in her head. "Where is your room?"

A small smirk tugged on his lips "Why?" the smirk growing wider on his face without her knowing "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Startled but as soon as she got the message in her head, she felt heat rushing from her neck up towards her face. Both cheeks burned scarlet, he faced the off guarded kunoichi catching the change in color of her face.

_Amused_, yes he was definitely _amused_ to see her in that state. He walked closer to her, immediately almost as if involuntary she shook her head to hide her bright crimson face however it was too late...

"Wish granted..." he whispered perceptible to her ears as he walked away, Sakura heard the door creek once more and ended with a soft click of the door closing. She stood there unmoving then...

"Na-nani?(Wh-what?)" she whispered to her self "Did he ju-just say?" Sakura placed both hands to her cheeks which were still glowing brightly "Uso deshyo?!"(It's a lie isn't it?!) she shook her head in disagreement "I-I'm going to share a room... With Sasuke... Futari dake...(Just the two of us...)" she looked around "In this room... Futari dake... (Just us...)"

Sasuke's question burned deep inside her head and echoed throughout her brain _"Do you want to sleep with me?" _

Naughty images started to reel inside Sakura's head. "Sakura" he said in a husky and seductive voice, "S-Sasuke..." she blushed under Sasuke's gaze. He licked her neck upwards reaching her chin. Sakura moaned when she felt two hands that swiftly slid their way up her shirt and-

"NOOOO!!" Sakura screamed then a loud thump was heard from outside the door.

Sasuke smirked, as he pulled himself up away from the door he had just leaned on and listened to, he walked away with a grin on his face _"I already planned to sleep there... It__ is__ my room after all..."_ he chuckled to himself.

The Uchiha household is surely going to be loud and dare I say lively starting from this day on.

_-**Tsuzuku**_

* * *

**Author's Response:  
**Minna minna!! I'm so touched with your reviews so I decided to at least keep in touch with you and answer some of your questions!! It's the least I can do for all the faults I've done.

**Blood Blossom** - I hope you're not dissapointed in me for updating late these days, sorry!!

**SnowCharms** - Hi hi! She's not an Angel and that's the reason why her back hurts alot when her wings comes out. Also the fact that she doesn't know how to control her wings makes her even more vulnerable to the pain. Since she doesn't know how to use or control it (her falling down easily with the genjutsu, remember?) Hope you keep on reading!! Thank you so much for the review!!

**CaffineFreekar** - Gomen!! I was just really busy!! Hountou ni Gomen!! Please do update you story even without me, (laughs) I don't want your fans to come on to me. (squeels) Yondaime san!! Eto... Please don't squeeze Yondaime san!! He's too cute to be squeezed to death have mercy on him!!

Once again if you have any suggestions just give me a shout and I'll do the best that I can!! This line never doesn't get old: "Please review!! I'd love to hear about your views and opinions". By the way, I'm repeating but thank you to all of you who decided to leave me a review!! Thank You Sooo much!! It makes me so happy that I just wanna give everyone a hug!!  
_Please and Thank You!!_

_**-Angel**_


	4. My Dear Slave

**Author's Note:** Okay okay, again it's been so long! Just finished our nation wide examinations for college and I hope I did well... But anyways! Sorry for the once more late update! I made some changes, since I've been recieving some mails and of course reviews from you readers! I will explain later on after the chapter. So... I hope you enjoy this month's very late Chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:  
**"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Speech Emphasized  
**_"Hi" _- Sound Effects**

* * *

**My Dear Slave**

_"Daijobou, daijobou… (Its okay, it's okay)."_

The sound of shower echoed through Sakura's ears, as she continued to remain somewhat positive in her head. "_It's not going to be that hard, Heki, heki. (I'm fine, I'm fine). I'm just going to sleep beside him…" she smiled awkwardly "Considering I've never slept beside a guy before"_ she sweat dropped and laughed. While in the midst of her battle, the bathroom door opened to reveal a wet and half naked Uchiha.

Sakura's eyes widened, _"Kuso! (Shit!)"_ she ducked fast under the covers of the bed and pretended to fall fast asleep.

Sasuke stared at her antics and let a small smirk creep up to his face. _"Hn… Omoshiroi… (Interesting…)"_ Sasuke took the towel around his neck to wipe off his damp hair.

Sakura on the other hand...

"_Kuso! (Shit!) What the hell! Doesn't he have the common decency to at least get dressed in the toilet!! There's a lady here!!"_ she squeezed her eyes shut; her back turned to the Uchiha. Her heart beat loud while her face remained to a similar shade of strawberries

She heard the cabinet open and shut, a rustling of clothes and then silence. "... Huh?" with this Sakura's curiosity once more starts to get the best of her. _"Dame! (No!) Dame! DAME!! Don't!!"_ However, with her eyes squinting she turned her head to look behind her.

Blurs, it was all she can see _"Chikusho… (Damn)" _she opened her eyes slightly but remembering to remain it as small as it can be. Sasuke's smirk widened, he removed the towel from his waist leaving him completely naked for all the ladies to see, and luckily for Sakura she was the only one there.

It took her a while before she realized what he had done. "Kyaaa!!" she dropped her face to the Pillow. "Chia sake!! At u ink u ing?!"

"Sakura, I don't understand a thing you're saying" Sasuke said in his cool and calm voice, placing a hand on his hips. As if what he did was nothing out of the ordinary and just stood there looking at Sakura.

Sakura sat up and faced Sasuke with her hands over her eyes. _"Uchiha Sasuke!!"_ Nani yatteno yo!! (What do you think you're doing!!)?" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her chest rising up and down.

"Getting dressed... What else were you_ thinking_ of?"

"You!! You!! You just don't get dressed anywhere!! I am a girl!!"

"I can do whatever I please Sakura, _this is my house…"_Sasuke's smirk grew wider "Sorekara netten ja nai ka… (Besides weren't you sleeping)?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort once more but closed it back again. Sasuke smirked once more "Doushitano kai? (Is something the matter?) Cat caught your tongue?"

"Urusai wa yo!! (Shut up you!!) Will you just get dressed!! Do you not have at least the common decency to get dressed in the toilet before coming out!?"

"What for?"

Sakura fumed, she took her hand off her eyes and glared at Sasuke... Wrong move...

"You!! I am a lady!! You just don't come out here naked in a presence of a woman!!"

Sasuke frowned at her statement "I didn't come out of the toilet naked... I came out with a towel on my waist, big difference"

Jade orbs glared at Obsidian, while Black stared in Emerald Green. "Oh..." Sasuke said, sounding as if he discovered something _"Ii janai… (Isn't that good...)"_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him in question "Seems like you're getting used to seeing me naked already"

Heat slowly rose up from Sakura's neck up to her face leaving steam to come out of her ears. Sakura's eyes went down from Sasuke's face, slowly sliding down his neck, shoulder, chest, waist, abs _"Wow...",_ his hips and... STOP!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura went under the sheets of the bed once more "Baka!! (Stupid!!) Get dressed!!"

Sasuke remained in his spot, his smirk slowly being widening with each step he took towards the bed, he climbed on his side of the bed and slowly went to Sakura's figure. He stopped and stared at the bundle in font of him.

He leaned in slowly to her covered ear, _"Sakura..."_ he whispered. Sakura shivered from this act, she can feel him close her. His heat overpowering hers she did nothing but remained unmoving.

_"Kuuso!! (Shit!!) This is why I don't like being alone with a guy unless it's in the clinic!! How does Ino manage to stay with a guy in her bedroom!?"_ Sakura was already panicking in her head _"Dou suru? (What do I do?) Mou!!"_ suddenly an idea hit Sakura.

Under the unmoving sheets, a snore made through Sasuke's ears. Sasuke annoyed from Sakura's _"stupid"_ antics. He grabbed the covers off Sakura's form rather roughly; he took hold of Sakura's wrists and climbed on top of her smoothly.

Sakura's eyes widened from shock, "Hm… I thought you were asleep... And yet here you are wide awake..."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, _"The Uchiha... Is on top of... Me?"_

"Damn it Uchiha!!" she screamed "Hanashite!! (Let go of me!!)" She struggled from his grasp; she thought of using her fists with chakra infusion and desperately moved her legs. However, this act of hers stopped when flesh bumped with flesh then she realized _"He's still naked"_ if not careful _"I might slightly touch his..."_ Sakura once more turned beet red.

"Uchiha Sasuke!! Nani o surun desuka!!(What are you doing!!) I'm a lady!! You don't just climb on top of me naked!! Get dressed Baka!! (Idiot)"

Sasuke leaned towards Sakura's ear, _"Sakura..."_

She remained motionless, something within her stirred the moment he spoke her name. The only word came across her head was _"shimatta... (shit…)"_

"Sakura... I can let you feel _pleasure_" Sasuke's breathe sent shivers towards Sakura's spine. "_Yaru…_ (Let's do it… Sasuke is referring to Sex)" Sasuke's free hand slowly traced the soft curves of Sakura's body sliding up and down just to stimulate her.

His touch weren't ticklish at all considering that she was very sensitive. It was light and very _"pleasurable?"_ Sakura opened her mouth to protest yet no words came out of her mouth. This made her feel more vulnerable.

Sakura's mind was going in circles she had never had this experience till now, her face beet red from Sasuke's soft and continuous strokes, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Sonna (No way…) Deki nai… (I can't handle this...)"

_"Sakura..."_ his voice deep and husky in her ears and very, very enticing... Sasuke licked her ear lobe and that was the last straw.

Sakura lost consciousness from mere pressure; Sasuke hoisted himself up to take a look at the kunoichi on his bed. He chuckled lightly, the moment her eyes shut; he knew she was knocked out.

_"Ba..._ka..."

Sasuke smiled, he softly leaned down towards Sakura placing a light feathery kiss on her so called "huge" forehead. "Oyasumi (Good night)... My..." soft smile turned into something more daring and bold as he continued his unforgotten sentence "_Dear Slave..."_

* * *

Closed eyes slowly twitched an indication of waking up. The slow rise of eyelids showed peaks of emerald. She stared at the ceiling allowing light to adjust her eyes. She rubbed her eyes a habit she picked up from childhood.

She found stretching an impossible task, due to something preventing her to do so. She groaned silently complaining, and muttering a few incoherent words under her breathe.

_"Mou"_

Sakura felt someone breathing rather softly in her ear, while her legs were tangled with some material rather unknown and to her.

_"Shannaro!! Who ever it is playing a prank while I'm sleeping, is going to get a big sandwich for breakfast!!"_

Question is who else would play a prank on Sakura? No one other than... She turned her head to the already famous culprit with a death intent gleaming in her eyes.

"_Naruuu_...uke?"

She stopped, eyes widened as saucers. To her surprise he looked different; Naruto didn't have a feminine and pale colored face. Did he? Neither did he have Midnight Black hair! He had sun kissed color hair!! And, and... NO WHISKERS LIKE SCARS!!

_"Nanda!! (What the!!)"_

She stared at the peaceful looking sleeping beauty beside her. _"What the hell is Sasuke doing in my room!! Matte, watashi no heya janai!! (Wait, this isn't my room!!)"_

...

_"Sasuke no koto!! (It's Sasuke's!!) I have to get out of here before he wakes up!!"_ Sakura attempted to get up from bed but found it impossible to even move her legs. She ducked her head from under the covers and was surprised to see the big obstacle she had to go through. Sasuke's hands were encased around her figure, whilst his legs were disheveled with her own.

_"This is an impossible work to do..."_ she thought for a while but then gave out a sad sigh of defeat. Knowing Sasuke he was probably a light sleeper and an inch of movement from Sakura might cause uproar to his peaceful sleep.

_"Shannaro!! I'm not giving up!! I'm a kunoichi for hell's sake!!"_

1...2...3... Fingers were slowly being retracted by Sakura's own tiny hands, and successfully he did not stir nor show any signs of disruptions. _"Yosh! 7 more to go!!"_ however at the midst of taking Sasuke's whole hand off her made a shift on one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

_"Shit!"_ Sakura's heart beat grew louder as signs of discomfort were shown on Sasuke's face. _"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up"_ she could feel beads of sweat slide down the back of her neck. After not moving for a minute or so, Sasuke's face returned to its calm features, Sakura gave out a sigh.

She lifted his nicely toned shaped arms that resembled one of those Greek statues, perfectly carved biceps.

_"Sexy..."_ she shook her head from the distraction that occurred in her head "Not now!!"

"Hn..."

_"That voice..."_

"Nani o tsumori kai? (What do you think you're doing?)"

"Uh" she laughed nervously and slowly faced black obsidian orbs "I was just planning to get off bed, you know..." she forced a smile "Asagohan o tsukuru dakara… (To make breakfast that's why…), ehehehe..."

"Hn... If I didn't know you any better I wouldn't have known you are lying..."

"Na-nani (WH-what)?! How dare you!! Uso janai (It's not a lie)!!"

"You were planning to escape and probably go back to your stupid apartment..."

An awkward silence

Sasuke took Sakura's chin in his hand and leaned in closer towards her face. "_Sakura_" he said in a deep sensual voice "We had a deal... Wasuretenandesho (You haven't forgotten right)..." he stared intently at her making sure that she listened closely "If you did, I will forgive you this once... But let me remind you... _I am your master... And you are my slave... You will do exactly as I say otherwise you are going to have to receive severe punishment and maybe even worse..."_

Sakura had a confused look on her face and Sasuke took this a cue to continue "I might be forced to reveal your secret. I don't care for I won't loose anything, on the other hand between the two of us I'm pretty sure you will be the one who's going to have a lot of troubles if I did decide to mention this little secret of yours." he caressed Sakura's chin slightly by running his thumb back and forth. An indication of ownership and on the Uchiha's side...

_Danger..._

This did not go unnoticed by Sakura, and in the deep black orbs that never took its gaze off her she knew that she was trapped in the Uchiha's mind games.

She sighed, and narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. An expression of determination intent in Sakura's eyes "Fine..."

Sakura released herself from the Uchiha's grasp, and slammed the door rather violently. A smirk made its way on Sasuke's feminine face.

"Damn him!! Who does he think he is!! My master?! Ha!! He's an obnoxious, arrogant, big headed, egoistic bastard!!" she breathed in and out from frustration "I need to vent this out!! Otherwise I might just break everything I see in this stupid house!!" our pinked kunoichi stammered out of the house angrily, emitting an unseen aura that screams _"BACK OFF!!"_

Sakura sighed, as she walked through the small streets of Konoha. "How did I ever get myself into this mess..." green emerald eyes mirrored clear blue sky "If only..." in the midst of her thoughts Sakura stopped dead on her tracks, a small idea crept up to her head that contained mass of pink strands.

She turned her heels to the opposite direction, almost running towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

She stood in front of a door that brought so much power to her and to other people of Konoha. The door that lead to her to every solutions to her problems more specifically now. Slowly and nervously she brought her hand up to slowly knock on the door.

"Nani o tsumori kai (What are your intentions) Sakura _chan_?"

_"Ano Koi… (That voice)"_

Sakura turned her head towards the owner of the familiar voice, emerald met onyx almost in an instant. Time stood still in Sakura's little own world, "Kuso (Shit)"

"Hn..."

With each step that Sasuke takes, Sakura slowly but surely takes a step back. A prey caught by its predator. Sakura Haruno is Sasuke Uchiha's prey.

Cold wall meets the warmth of a human's body. It was a dead end for Sakura, Game over. Sasuke continued to walk towards her and only stopped a centimeter away from her face. He reached down for her chin in between his slender fingers.

He smirked, deep pools searched green emeralds. "I know what you are up to _Sa-ku-ra_." His every syllables of her name, sent shivers down her spine. "If I were you, Yametta hogaii kono bakabakashi (I would stop this foolishness)..." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tingling to her sensitive skin "After all you did... Agree... Did you not?" she gasped and opened her mouth to protest. Sakura's voiced betrayed her, and her mere intended words only came out as a hush.

"Saa _Ii onna_ daze (Now that's a good girl)... And do as I say..." he took a step back "Because if you don't, it's the end of our deal... And you know what consequences await you..." with that he disappeared. Gone like the wind, once more leaving her behind.

Sakura fell to her feet and stared at where he once stood.

De javu, only this time, Sasuke has no intentions of leaving Konoha, but rather stay while he slowly but surely savor every minute with his little slave… Sakura…

_**-Tsuzuku**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone!! Hope you didn't find this chapter boring. I had a few of those writter's block for the past few months. But that's all behind me now, hopefully! Anyways, like I've mentioned earlier on I have recieved some comments, reviews and mails from readers! To be honest I appreciate every single suggestions that you gave me and of course opinions!! It made me happy to know that people are actually reading this!! So let us tackle every suggestions!!

**Japanese -** Okay I had a few debates about this, people either want it out or not. I have to admit I got abit too carried away with my Japanese. I was hoping to impose the japanese feel into the story because after all our characters are japanese right? I just thought that it would be good for the story and of course readers to at least feel the Japanese traits of our little characters. So... I'm not taking it out, I will lessen it though and I will put the translations beside each sentences or words to make it easier for you guys (as seen above).

**Lemon -** I am actually considering... Right now it's still pending but don't worry peeps! I am really thinking hard and I think I'm leaning towards to including it. Who knows? (laughs)

So basically that was the most main part that I had to tackle the other's were not as relevant. But readers!! Thank you soo much for the reviews and for those who took time to send me mail. I greatly appreciate it!! Thanking you guys sooo much!! Once more, If you guys have any suggestions or opinions please don't hesitate to mail me about it!! Because you guys know that I'd love to hear all of your views and ideas for this story!! Please Review guys!! Please and Thank you!! You guys will be hearing more from me so take care!!

_**- Angel**_


	5. The Cure to His Insanity

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps!!! First of all I would like to apologize for the long hiatus that has occured in which I wasn't able to inform you of. I am sooo sorry!!! I am in debt to all of you loyal readers!!! As a promise!!! I plan to update Chapter 6 either this week or next week but not much longer than that!!! I promise I'll update as soon as possible. For the meantime I hope that you guys enjoy this recent Chapter, once again I am sooo sorry!!! I am hoping that the length of this chapter would cool your rage towards me...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:  
**"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Speech Emphasized  
**_"Hi" _- Sound Effects**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_He smirked, deep pools searched green emeralds. "I know what you are up to Sa-ku-ra." His every syllables of her name, sent shivers down her spine. "If I were you, Yametta hogaii kono bakabakashi (I would stop this foolishness)..." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tingling to her sensitive skin "After all you did... Agree... Did you not?" she gasped and opened her mouth to protest. Sakura's voiced betrayed her, and her mere intended words only came out as a hush._

_"Saa Ii onna daze (Now that's a good girl)... And do as I say..." he took a step back "Because if you don't, it's the end of our deal... And you know what consequences await you..." with that he disappeared. Gone like the wind, once more leaving her behind._

_Sakura fell to her feet and stared at where he once stood._

_De javu, only this time, Sasuke has no intentions of leaving Konoha, but rather stay while he slowly but surely savor every minute with his little slave… Sakura…_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cure to His Insanity**

"Déjà vu huh" after sighing she hoisted herself up and decided to just give her old teacher a visit as well as her weekly check ups. Unfortunately for her, the results were still the same. There was no explanation as to what disease it was, no answers were found and most importantly no cure.

Step, step, and sigh. "It's been a while..." Sakura looked up to face the sky "How long has it been since I have been in this unexplainable situation?" emerald eyes narrowed "To make things worst... I am stuck with an _Uchiha_!!!" Frustration lead Sakura to kick an empty can in which ended up somewhere on the head of an innocent civilian.

"Tadaima... (I'm home...)" she said in a low growl as she stepped foot inside the Uchiha Manor.

"Well, well, look who has finally decided to come home..." he smirked while she glared at him intently. "_Koneko chan kana... (A lost kitten perhaps?)"_ he chuckled lightly "Jya... _Kono koneko chan_ bangohan o tsukute _dou kana_... hmm...? (_How about_ _this lost kitten_ makes us some dinner hmm?)"

"Teme!!! I am not taking orders from you!!!" she pointed a finger towards him

In a blink of an Eye Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura. Once more invading her personal space, owning her, slowly making her his. "Would you rather receive _punishment_?" he whispered, his breath fanning the skin of her ear that sent tingles beneath her.

She stood frozen on her spot, trying to maintain her composure. "After all of this... _Mark my words Uchiha_... _I will kill you_..."

He chuckled at her response "The question is... _Could you_?"

In a split second just when she was about to protest from his insult, Sakura found herself kissing the infamous Uchiha Sasuke or rather him kissing her. She closed her eyes shut, placing both hands on his chest to shove him away. But Sasuke persisted to move from her weak push.

The kiss wasn't gentle nor sweet, it was brutal, a harsh kiss. Sasuke continued to lick her lower lip enticing her sweet caverns to slowly give up on his demands. She moaned and relented, but when she had just opened up to submit fully. He withdrew his sinful acts, as sweet and tempting her was he wanted to remain in control.

After all, Uchihas are _always_ in control

A smirk was slowly evident on the Uchiha's pale face he gazed at Sakura's dazed and vulnerable state.

"Now, now, let us not be hasty... If you're a good girl,_ you will_..._ Get what you_ _deserve_..."

He licked her lips one last time, and left her slowly dropping down to her knees. Red liquid slowly dribbled down from Sakura's plumped and moistened lips. Her chest heaved up and down trying to gain back her normal breathing. Green orbs blinked once, then twice _"What just happened?"_ she gazed at the ceiling _"Did I just?"_ her eyes widened _"MOAN?!"_

_"This can never happen again!!!"_ she thought, slowly she stood up on her wobbly figure _"Dame, Dame, Dame... (No, no, no...)"_ she wiped off the blood from her lips. She stood there for a while, and pressed two fingers on her lips "Ki...Kimochi...(It... It felt... Good...)"

"What am I thinking?!" Sakura exclaimed to no one in particular as she started hitting herself on the head with her own fists. "Yamero! Yamero! Yamero!!!(Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!)"

Sakura reluctantly strode towards the Kitchen to preoccupy herself in making their dinner. Cooking was one of the things she loved. It was time consuming but it certainly made her forget recent events that she did not want to recall. Over the past few years of living on her own, she had managed to survive with the help of her own skills.

Of course these skills weren't much of a help at first, but practice sure did make perfect.

* * *

"Dinner's ready..." she mumbled, wanting Sasuke not to hear her call so she can eat in peace by herself. It was a selfish act indeed coming from our pink haired kunoichi.

Unfortunately, her childish acts were never up against the Uchiha prodigy, despite her inaudible call. Sasuke slowly appeared from the stairs, calmly making his way towards the dinner table. A twitch was evident from Sakura, but she knew better than this or so she thought "Chikusho... Ochitsuite... Ochitsuite... (Damn it... Remain calm... Remain calm...)"

He sat at the end of the average sized dinner table, whilst Sakura stood on the other opposite end, waiting for her master's demands "What are you standing there for?

_A twitch_

"Are you waiting for snow to fall on you head?"

She glared at the remaining Uchiha, and plastered a fake grin on her face. Sakura was stubborn; she wanted and will win this small battle that occurred in her head. "Uchiha-sama, hounto ni gomenasai," She bowed "Is there anything on the table that I have prepared for you not reach your standards?"

"In fact, most of it is..."

_A twitch_

"But what's here is here, Shoganaina..."

_A twitch_

"Gomenasai..."

He stared at her. "_Suwate... (Sit._..)"

She hesitated, while black orbs burned right through her very form and so... She sat.

_"Tabete... (Eat)"_

And she ate...

The whole dinner was covered in a thick blanket of silence. Sasuke being Sasuke himself did not flinch nor make a sound to start a conversation with his new household partner.

Sakura on the other hand, did not make a sound or an attempt to interact with the Uchiha. One of her childish acts called "The Silent Treatment" an unusual behavior coming from the cheerful and chatty kunoichi of team 7.

But Sasuke without surprise remained impassive of the sudden change with his company. She was his and she knew this, which was all that matters.

* * *

**_Dokun_** (An individual heart beat example: Badump)

A sudden outburst of heart beats were heard clearly in Sakura's ears. Slowly green orbs adjusted in the dark as she carefully sat at the edge of the bed, cautious as to not awaken the sleeping beauty behind her.

**_Dokun_**

She stood up and took short strides towards the window which illuminated her small features with the help of the radiating moon light. She knew what was coming, she knew it already, and she knew it was time.

She stared up at the moon, admiring its beauty when extensive white wings made it self known from the small of her back. She did not scream nor flinch this time as she grew accustomed to these happenings every night. Careful not to make any noise, as she stretched her wings as far as it can go, feathers strewn around her fragile form dancing around her till it reached the floor. Pain was still evident every time she had to release these but it wasn't as painful as it used to be.

She tucked them neatly behind her, turning around to face the form of her beloved. He slept peacefully; the stoic expression on his handsome face was gone only to be replaced by a boyish innocent face. She leaned over towards the bed, as she reached a hand to touch his face. She hesitated for a while and retracted it slightly almost like touching a hot flame, slowly but surely this time she had placed her warm hand to cup his cheek, caressing the warm skin while her lips curved into a soft smile.

"I like you more when you are asleep" she whispered

* * *

An arm flew up to shield precious black orbs from the bright _"Hello"_ of the morning. He glanced beside him to find an empty space of where his slave was supposed to be. He reached out an arm to touch the void beside him and let out a sigh.

Soon footsteps were heard descending down the flight of stairs. Sakura did not bother a second glance once her sharp hearing had heard the movement, she knew who it was and she dreaded it.

_"Good bye my moment of peace"_

Sasuke sat on the dining table, stoic as usual when Sakura had arrived carrying a tray with her. She politely laid the contents from her tray onto the table in front of the Uchiha prodigy. She took a step back and bowed in his presence, "Ohayo Gozaimasu Uchiha sama"

"Aa"

And that was her cue to take her leave, when a hand reached out to grasp her wrists. "Eat..." surprised. Quickly she gained her composure, "I am sorry Uchiha sama but I don't think a slave deserves to eat in front of her master"

"Kokode tabete... (Eat here...)" he bore black endless pools into green emeralds without any attention of letting go. She was about to open her mouth to retort however,

"Sakura..." he voiced in a deep sensuous voice

She sighed, and she knew this battle was lost. "Hai" she answered rather lazily, her eyes rolled out of irritation and this did not go unnoticed by the young Uchiha. He smirked as she went back to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

* * *

She sighed, whilst she washed the dishes. Breakfast earlier on with her young master never ceased to change. It was simply quiet with only the clashes of silver ware to porcelain were heard, he was ever so still emotionless. She never imagined her life to be like this, it was miserable. Well everything was similar to her life before hand except with her serving not only herself but the remaining Uchiha himself.

And he was the biggest problem she had...

She sighed once more heavily as she wiped her hands. How long again was she supposed to remain as the Uchiha's slave? Her eyes widened, _"We didn't talk about that-"_

"Sakura..."

Clasping her hands together, she turned around to face the brooding young man behind her. Without looking in his deep obsidian orbs she answered politely in a much rather sensual voice. "Hai, Uchiha sama..."

"Come with me..."

Before Sakura could even ask him a question, he walked ahead. She rolled her eyes _"Men... Men with big egos..."_

* * *

She trailed behind him without any attempts to walk beside him, in her early years she would've loved to walk behind him everyday. But that was before and now is just a whole new different scenario. She hated him for his ego, for his superiority complex, for his coldness, for being an emotional jerk, and basically just for being the usual brooding remaining Uchiha.

He wasn't all that bad; in fact she was glad that he finally came back after all these years of searching he finally had the will to come back. She respected him however it all changed when the Uchiha had showed her his final true change of colors in which he had to resort to blackmailing and bullying the poor kunoichi.

He stopped in a rather nostalgic place for both him and her. Both of their memories had run wild with the wind that caressed both of their presence. Jade eyes softened as she stared at the Uchiha Insignia.

_"Team 7's training grounds huh... Sasuke... Nani o tsumori desuka? (What are you thinking?)"_

He turned to face her with his usual stoic mask placed on, "Train with me..." he said. His little slave was about to open her mouth when he interrupted once again "Without the use of your chakra..."

Green emeralds had widened, "What?" her eyes fixed on him, not believing what she had just heard. What did he want her to do again?

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me Sakura..."

"But that's... Just how do you exactly expect me to counter your genjutsu without the help of my chakra?"

There was no answer, and she knew what that meant. "What the hell is going on in your _little head Uchiha Sasuke_?" she asked in a stern voice, glaring at the remaining Uchiha in front of her.

"Hn..."

She sighed as she shook her head in frustration; this was definitely going no where at all. "Just do as I say Sakura... Obey me... My slave..."

There it was again, using his authority to get what he wanted. A smirk was slowly evident on his rather feminine face, whilst in return a deadly glare was present on the pink haired kunoichi. This battle was not fair; no matter how many times Sakura had rotated this situation in her head. Sasuke was just not playing fair.

"You are not being fair Sasuke... I will not allow you to just use me as _your training dummy..."_ she spat his name as if it left distaste in her mouth

"Hn, _Kowai nanoka_... Sakura... (_Afraid_...?)"

Sakura's eyes had narrowed even more; Sasuke could feel her glare going straight at him with the clear intent of killing him. "Me? Afraid of_ little Sasu chan_?" she smirked "In your _wet dreams_ Uchiha"

"_True..."_

"Eh?" her deadly glare replaced a confused expression; her mind slowly processed what he meant.

He smirked and with that she blushed, she didn't expect him to say anything more specifically when it came to certain things such as... He disappeared momentarily only to re-appear right in front of her, only sparing a few centimeters apart from her.

"Spar with me _my Sakura_..." he whispered seductively in her ear, as a hand reached up to caress her cheek her eyes widened at his sudden possessiveness. She recoiled as she glared into deep pools of black to correct his sentence, only to find her cut once more.

"Or are you... _Too weak_ to spar with me..."

Fist went straight to the remaining Uchiha only to be dodged by him. "That's more like it..." he whispered to her lastly before he leapt away from her, a smirk visible on his face.

It was no doubt hard to conceal her chakra when one was filled with rage, hunger for revenge and most of all instincts. She was a kunoichi; it was obviously hard to take away what was present without any help or restraints. It was almost similar to trying to break one's habit, to put it in simpler terms. It was like telling Naruto not to eat ramen.

She lunged forward towards the dark haired man in front of her, punching and kicking air as he continuously leaped away from her. "_Stay still_, damn it!" she said through clenched teeth whilst earning a smug smirk from him.

His back touched the bark of a tree with fist intending to mar his face; he dodged once more with a teasing smirk. Her fist came in contact with the tree, only to be pulverized with the impact. He glared at her "Chakra wa dameda... (No chakra...)" dark orbs stared right into green emeralds "Sakura" he replied in a hoarse voice.

In a blink of an eye he appeared behind Sakura, with one swift move she was already underneath him. His hand on both wrists with the other landed near her face whilst his knees straddled the Kunoichi's legs perfectly still.

"Owari daze... (Game over...)" his breath fanning the lobe of her ear "_Darling..."_ he smirked.

She couldn't move it was either he did something or maybe it was just Sakura's heart beating ringing loudly in her ears. She could feel his weight on her, his masculine scent lingering through her nostrils. She gazed at his deep obsidian orbs and found herself lost.

It was then when emerald eyes dilated at the sound of a strong heartbeat...

_**Dokun**_

She could feel something, and this time it confused her...

_**Dokun**_

It was getting even closer...

The wind blew and at that instant the remaining Uchiha was gone. He didn't even say his good byes, nor even bothered to warn the startled girl that he held earlier. She remained on the ground as she stared at the blue sky.

It was then when she fully comprehended how it felt to be straddled by the infamous Uchiha. She dared to state the obvious, of how men and women completely differ from each other. Sakura's heart continued to pound loudly in her chest, whilst a tint of red remained persistently on her flushed cheeks. She brought an arm to shield her emerald eyes.

_"What the hell..."_

* * *

As the day went by without a miss, Sasuke had always asked Sakura to train with him without the use of her chakra. The frustrated and frantic kunoichi always accepted his requests with the drive of revenge after everyday of their training she was pinned down under the Uchiha himself. She needed revenge; it was a drug that she needed to get in order for her nerves to calm down.

After every straddle, Sakura's heart would beat loudly in her ears. While her face continued to be flushed. And these emotions would only leave when the infamous raven haired boy was gone without a sight.

It confused her to no ends, but she didn't pay any attention to it. It was just a physical attraction she thought. It was perfectly normal, she was after all still young and full of raging hormones. As for the Ice cube..., she wasn't too sure.

Sakura walked through the busy streets of Konoha with bags on both hands. It was surely a nice day, with the sun shining proudly and the clear skies above her. It lightened her mood, despite the many defeats and the Uchiha still keeping her in his humble abode, for almost a month as his servant. She seemed to remain calm, free from worries, she was after all getting used to the routine in the Uchiha house hold.

"Sakura san?"

Her emerald eyes snapped open to meet white pearls, "Neji kun!"

He walked towards her; "It has been awhile..." he smiled

"It has" she smiled cheerfully "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you and you?"

"Mm, I am okay... So far so good." she lied coating it with a sweet smile

"I've tried visiting your house for a couple of times but you weren't there mostly."

_"Shimata! Wasureta!!! (Shit! I forgot about that!)" _Sakura laughed nervously whilst Neji rose a perfectly shaped brow at her sudden ridiculous attitude "Well you see I've been busy for awhile more specifically at the hospital."

Neji gave her a nod of recognition and immediately spotted her shopping bags. Sakura followed what suddenly caught the young Hyuuga's attention. She smiled, "I went around town to get some groceries done. I've been busy lately, that refrigerator needs some feeding." she chuckled.

He quickly understood and gave out a smirk; he reached out to her hand and took the said groceries. "Neji kun! You don't have to!"

"Oh but I insist..." he gazed at her emerald eyes, which made her feel heat rush up from her neck to her face. His smirk widened at the sight of her.

Sakura and Neji had grown closer for the past year. Neji was not as close as Naruto but close enough to be her friend. It all began when she had to tend the wounds of the cold Hyuuga, the similarities between him and her beloved was obvious to the world. However, unlike Sasuke, Sakura had managed to break down the walls that the Hyuuga had built around him. He let her in, let her help him, acknowledged her and most of all he let her be her friend.

They stopped by the famous dango shop for a short snack and to catch up with one another. It wasn't long before the street lights were turned on in order to cover the darkness that attempted to swallow the village. It was then when both had decided to call it a day, with Neji insisting on carrying her Groceries back to her apartment.

Neji Hyuuga was in no doubt more mature than Uchiha Sasuke...

That was what she concluded as they strolled along the streets of Konoha, she was laughing while he plastered a smirk on his face.

Unknown to both of them, two black orbs watched their every move. Fists clenched tight as he maintained his composure. _"She smiled for that..."_

"Sakura..." called out a low familiar voice, almost a whisper

She gasped, "Sasuke?"

"Hm? Is something the matter Sakura san?"

She looked at those pearl orbs and noticed the sudden hint of worry in his tone of voice. She smiled; it's nothing Neji I think I am hearing things. She chuckled, "It must've been the wind."

"You are too paranoid Sakura san for a kunoichi in her own village, more specifically when this said kunoichi is beside the great presence of a Hyuuga."

She chuckled, "_An arrogant_ Hyuuga may I add" with that they had both laughed, "Sakura" cool breeze blew through both of the teens, this time she was sure it wasn't just her imagination or her paranoia as Neji had put earlier on, for he himself lost his own voice to look for the source.

In a blink of an eye, the source had appeared. Standing tall with all his glory in front of them, the full moon behind him was illuminating his presence. Black Comma's swirled in deep blood red orbs, he was angry; it showed in his eyes and through his aura. As the soft wind continued to caress their presence, both Neji and Sakura were left stunned at the presence of the past avenger.

"Sakura..." he reached out a hand to her "I have been _calling you_..."

She was rendered speechless, as beautiful as he was something about him scared her. She felt something was going to go wrong, predicted that she was going to be in a bad situation, intuition maybe? She didn't know all she knew was she felt a deep pang in her chest that something bad was definitely going to arise. Pearl white orbs looked at the distressed kunoichi then switched to the traitor of their village. He stepped in between them, facing the young Uchiha with one of his own glares.

Sasuke dropped his hand to his side, all the while clenching both fists. He saw this as a sign of Neji being possessive of his own slave. Since when did they Hyuuga own her?

_A misunderstanding..._

"What are you doing here_ Uchiha_...?"

"I came to get what_ I own Hyuuga_..."

"She doesn't_ belong_ to you!"

"_And she certainly does not belong to you..."_

An amused smirk appeared on the feminine face of the remaining Uchiha, while in return Neji's brows furrowed in anger and confusion.

"Sakura" he tried once more "Did you not hear _me call you_..."

"Leave her alone _Uchiha_..."

He ignored him, "I called your _more than once Sakura_..."

"I said leave her alone!" veins started to appear on the sides of the young Hyuuga's eyes.

_"Byakugan!"_

She knew this was bad, with both men activating their clan's specialty. There was bound to be a fight.

"_Hyuuga_ anta _kankene_... (You have no_ business_ here_ Hyuuga...)"_

"Anta mo... (Neither do you)"

"Sakura..." his voice reached out to her "are you _ignoring_ me..." with his last sentence, black comma's had switched into black razor fans dividing the raven haired boy's crimson orbs into three halves.

_"Mangekyo Sharingan! I-I have to do something..."_

"Leave Uchiha... Before I am forced to move you _out of the way_..."

A light chuckle was heard from the said man, his head had dropped to the side "I'd like to see you _try_..." he smirked evilly which brought goose bumps throughout the Kunoichi's body. He looked insane...

Neji had balled his hand into a fist, the God forsaken Uchiha was making fun of him. He ran towards Sasuke with fist intent to mar his pretty porcelain face. Whilst the other party had smirked, he looked past through the young Hyuuga. Eyes focused on the Kunoichi that was obstructed in his view.

He smirked obviously for her, it wasn't for the Hyuuga. It was for her, a warning, a calling, and an order, while the young Hyuuga was engaged on damaging the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke had continuously dodged every hit aimed for him without loosing the smug smirk on his face but rather growing more rapidly.

His eyes focused on the Kunoichi that stood there confused and panic stricken. "_Come to me Sakura..._" he reached out for her while continuously avoiding Neji's fist. "Shut up Uchiha!!!" It was no good, Neji had lost his cool. His mind clouded with anger, leaving him to rush towards the Uchiha aimlessly.

She was scared; once more she felt that she had reverted back to her own 12 year old self. She was unable to do anything, unable to save anyone, the weak little girl who watched her team mates bathing themselves in their own blood.

"Sakura..." widened emerald orbs gazed at her master's face "Come to me..." his hand still out stretched, inviting her to him. He spoke this time in a hushed tone unknown to the ears of Neji but clearly heard through Sakura's "_Or else..."_ black fire had began to race on the Uchiha's skin while his smirk had broadened.

_"Curse seal! No.... No!"_

He dodged once more; "This is the end of our _aimless battle_ Hyuuga..." with that he had stuck his sword through the said man. Jade orbs widened at the impact, it was then she felt something stir within her. She saw what was about to happen, he was going to kill him slowly but surely with his known chidori nagashi.

He licked his lips, at the sight of Neji spitting out blood. White pearls glared through Crimson Sharingan. "Oh..." he said in an amused tone "Still have the guts to fight Hyuuga?"

"Asshole..." he coughed once more

"How noble... Is this for the sake of _my princess_ there?"

"_She's not yours..."_

"Oh but _she is_..." he smirked as he slowly plunged his sword deeper

The ground shook as debris flew around him intended to aim towards Sasuke; he jumped up along with his blood soaked sword. "Tsk..."

"YAMETE!!! SASUKE YAMETE!!! (STOP IT!!!)"

She rushed towards the injured Hyuuga with tears in her eyes. "Go-gomene Neji kun..." she cried, he smiled at her a weak hand wiping her tears. "Sssh, its okay..."

Green glowed through her hands as she started to heal him. "Don't cry..." those were his last words before he fell into a deep slumber. Sakura was relieved that she had stopped Sasuke in time, if not Neji's wounds would have been vital.

* * *

She took a long look at a job well done, closed skin without leaving a scar on his bare chest. She sat Neji up, supporting his back on the tree bark. Emerald orbs gazed at the young man in front of her; he looked serene, calm, cool and relaxed. It was as if nothing had happened to him earlier on, scratches and wounds were gone, erased from his skin only leaving blood as a memory.

"Sakura..."

She stood up, fluffing dust from her knees and shorts. "Sakura..." he said once more, she turned to face him. Black orbs back to normal, the black fire that had spread through out his body was gone leaving his usual pale and porcelain skin. He reached out a hand towards her, "_Come here..."_

She stretched her hand towards him, holding his surprisingly warm hand. Leaves danced around them as he pulled her towards him. Loosing her balance she fell onto his hard chiseled chest, his arms snaking around her petite body.

She was his and his alone....

"Sasuke..."

His arms tightened its hold around her, almost afraid that she would disappear in an instant when he would let go. For the first time of Sakura's teenage years, she was afraid of what she saw. She was afraid of that side of him, afraid to see that side of him again, afraid to loose one of her precious friends, afraid of what Uchiha Sasuke can do if his will was not reached.

"_Sakura Ore no mono da... (You are mine Sakura...)_" his grip tightened on her, almost bruising her skin "_Ore no dake da..._ (_Mine...)"_

She felt the soft stroke of his hands on her small back, up and down, up and down it went, leaving a trail of warmth from a cold person such as himself. It made her heart melt whilst making her brain lost in the void he was creating.

"_Ore te... Kowaii nanoka... (Are you afraid of me..?)"_

Emerald eyes widened, he knew oh he knew. But she wasn't going to falter, she wasn't going to loose to him. Her pride won't let her, so she lied and faked a strong facade.

"No" she whispered ever so softly

He smirked, "_Sou da... (Good...)"_ as he licked a portion of Sakura's neck tasting her slowly.

She was trapped, and he won't let her get away. She was his and his alone, it didn't matter whoever got in his way because he will certainly kill them. No matter who it was, he didn't care, after all his hands were already tainted with blood. It wasn't that hard to bathe him self in someone else's blood once again.

And knew this, she knew just at the look of his eyes earlier on. She saw in her short vision that He was going to kill if his needs weren't met. He would kill... And unfortunately for her she was the only cure for his sanity.

_"Ore no mono da... (That's my slave...)"_

_**- Tsuzuku**_

**

* * *

Author's Notes**: Once again I am sooo sorry for the long wait and inconvenience that I have caused you guys. I hope that everyone liked this chapter though I am quite sure that the length of this chapter was far more longer than the rest. However, as I mentioned above I intend to keep my promise and update the next chapter around 2 weeks time!!! SO no worries!!!

**Special Mention: **I would also like to thank specially two of my readers who provided me the fuel to keep on going with this fanfiction!!!

**Laura chan** - Thank you so much for the mail!!! It was really heart warming, after reading your mail I kept on reading it again and again that I have lost count. It was soo touching!!! It brought tears to my eyes... (Tears of joy!!!). Really!!! Thank you sooo much!!! It basically kept me going for the past few weeks!!!

**shkh4ever** - Honestly, after reading your mail. I was shocked, no, no scratch that... I was scared!!! I felt that you were so angry with me because I haven't updated for sooo long!!! I really owe this chapter to you and everyone here, I am really sorry. But I would like to thank you!!! Because without your mail, I wouldn't be in a hurry to update this story. I was really scared that you might be angry with me... So after reading your mail, I went on typing this chapter as fast as I can. Now I realized I have updated this story earlier than I expected. Thank you so much.

Once again to all of my readers, I apologize for my tardiness. But let me remind you again, I will definitely keep my promise!!! So I am hoping that you would keep on reading!!! Once more without fail, thank you soo much for the reviews and for everyone of you who actually sat down and took the time to mail me. I really appreciate and loved it!!! A big thank you!!! Again, if any of you have any suggestions, comments or opinions please don't hesitate to mail me!!! I am sure by now that you all know that I love hearing all of your views and ideas of this story. So... don't hold back!!! Don't forget to review peeps!!! Please and Thank You!!! I will be indeed keeping my promise so you would be hearing from me once again!!! Take Care everyone!!!

Ciao!!!

**_- Angel_**


	6. The White Gardenia

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys, once again I apologize for the long hiatus. Things have started to become complicated back home. My father's undergoing surgery tomorrow & my grandfather has recently been diagnosed with lung cancer. I know it's irrelevant to say this and all but please include both of my family members in your prayers.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:  
**"Speech of the Character"  
_"Thoughts of the Character, Flashbacks"_  
_"Speech Emphasized"_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_She was trapped, and he won't let her get away. She was his and his alone, it didn't matter whoever got in his way because he will certainly kill them. No matter who it was, he didn't care, after all his hands were already tainted with blood. It wasn't that hard to bathe him self in someone else's blood once again._

_And knew this, she knew just at the look of his eyes earlier on. She saw in her short vision that He was going to kill if his needs weren't met. He would kill... And unfortunately for her she was the only cure for his sanity._

_"That's my slave..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The White Gardenia**

A resounding click and giggle of a bell echoed throughout the room. A smirk present on a beautiful face that rivaled the twitch of a young kunoichi.

Anger perhaps?

If so, she contained it well but not enough because he knew of her aggravation.

His smirk grew wider; from then on he decided to count to three. If his calculations served him right it would amaze him even more.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she growled "What the hell are you playing now?!" she bellowed in frustration.

"_Ah__…"_

He knew her too well and only in a short amount of time, nevertheless she continued to amuse him. He smirked once more "Whatever do you mean?" he asked with an innocent facade as he held a few strands of pink in his pale hand,a to kiss the unusual color.

Sakura slapped his hand away from her "Stop this foolishness at once!!!" her chest rose up and down from anger. "I will not tolerate this craziness Sasuke! I don't know where you got this stupidity from but this is not acceptable! I am not wearing this!!!"

She pulled hard at the collar in an attempt to break and rip it into shreds with her new found talent.

However it did not budge. Confused, she continued to pull it out, and in a desperate attempt she infused her chakra to have enough strength to tear it apart.

Unfortunately for her the collar remained perfectly unharmed, hugging her slender neck innocently. The avenger's smirk grew wider with the desperate attempt of his slave. Deadly jade orbs met deep pools of obsidian, "_Uchiha Sasuke…"_ she growled in a dangerous tone

"Explain… or I will pull that stick up your ass and shove it down your throat!"

"The stick that you so call mention were long gone Sakura…"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll shove another one up your ass!"

"Go ahead… It will be a pleasure…"

Silence… She sweat dropped…

"_What did he mean by that?__"_

Awkward Silence…

She pinched the bridge of her nose in order to calm herself down.

"Uchiha… Explain… _Now…"_

"There's nothing to explain Sakura… Other than, I am the only one who can take that _off you_."

He smirked as if the whole world belonged to him; he placed a finger on his lips that lit a small version of his chidori showing superiority towards the short kunoichi that did not rival his height. "Only my Chakra Signature can take that off you. It will not recognize any other, nor will it be affected by any weapons. You just need me…" his smirk widened "Aren't you happy?"

He took a step further to invade her personal space only to brush away a few strands of her pink locks off her face.

"_Too gentle__…"_

He was too gentle… She stared up at him; it was as if a whole new different person was in front of her. The cold and egoistic Uchiha was replaced with a whole new gentle and caring Sasuke.

His smirk widened all too knowingly.

"Happy that you have your object of desires attention focused only towards you"

_And__…_

_That__…_

_Was when__…_

_The spell__…_

_Was broken__…_

She clenched her fists hard as she spoke through gritted teeth. " _Uchiha…Sasuke…"_ clenching both fist even harder, biting her lips to contain deep resentment. "What is the meaning of this!!!" without any warning she threw a punch at the remaining Uchiha which he dogged easily. She looked around the darkened mansion.

Only to feel his presence behind her, she stood still waiting for a chance. His breath on her ear sent shivers throughout her being. But she will not let him know, she will absolutely not let him know. "It's just a little gift from me darling…" her brows scrunched up in annoyance

"_How dare he?!__"_

"It wards of evil spirits around you whenever I am not around…" he spoke in a husky tone "After all I don't want to lose my little slave to anyone now do I?" he licked her neck sensuously, tasting a little portion of her being.

"_Soon__…__ Soon enough it won__'__t only be a little__…"_ he smirked in amusement.

* * *

"_Ring...__"_

Eyes veered towards the greetings of a small bell.

"_Ring...__"_

"_Ring...__"_

"I can't take this!!!" bellowed a kunoichi in the middle of a busy street. Civilians came to a halt only to look at the troubled woman. Her breathing ragged, face showed pure frustration, and on her neck…

They knew her; after all she was one of the infamous kunoichi that was taught by the hokage herself. The Godaime's Second Apprentice who surpassed her own strength and beauty through time, Haruno Sakura.

And on the prized student of their beloved Hokage, was a black collar with 2 sleek silver chains one with a tag and the slightly longer one ended with a silver bell.

She was at the butt end of her master's joke and oh how she hated it. "I have to take this off! I can't live like this! I can't have a normal life with this! I am not a dog for kami sama's sake!" hand filled with chakra she pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and pulled but to no avail.

She was Haruno Sakura she will not give up.

After a few hours of trial and error everything pretty much failed, to her dismay she sighed "Seriously I never know what's going on inside that Uchiha's head…" As ashamed as she was, she was slowly and finally getting used to the collar itself. Although she will never admit to this, everyone knew anyway.

"_I can__'__t believe I seriously liked men who are like him__…"_

"Sakura ne-chan"

Caught off guard Sakura immediately snapped out of her thoughts only to lock eyes with a handsome young boy. "Kaede kun!" she smiled, sitting on her heels to meet him to his eye level "How are you?" she asked with a bright face.

A smile appeared on the young boy's face "It's gone Sakura ne-chan! It's gone! See!" he started kicking his leg with his old battered knee.

The pink haired kunoichi giggled, which in return made Kaede's small mouth formed into an 'O' in amazement. "I'm glad." she said patting his head.

He smiled arrogantly "It was because of Sakura ne-chan!"

Sakura smiled, "And it was thanks to you for being such a big and very brave boy. If you started to cry I wouldn't be able to heal that injury" she beamed, obviously creating a white lie to feed the little boy's ego.

"Sakura ne-chan…"

A slight down turn of atmosphere made Sakura wonder, she continued to smile at the Kaede. "Hmm?" turning her head into a slight angle in order to peek at the young boy's dark orbs hidden in his raven hair "Is something wrong Kaede-kun?"

"I… I…" he hesitated for a moment "Sakura ne chan I-" he looked up to her with eyes full of hopes and cheeks that burned a tint of red.

She looked at him for a while and finally came to understand what the boy longed to tell her. She smiled softly at him, "What is it Kaede kun?" she asked in a tender voice that the increased the color of the young boy's cheeks.

He shook his head, "I have something for you Sakura ne-chan"

"Oh? What is it?" she asked in an enthusiastic voice

He bore his teeth for her in a grin "_What a beautiful smile__"_

"Here!" From his small back and small dirty soiled hand he presented her with a single white flower.

Kaede's blush increased even further as he turned to look away from her, embarrassed.

She giggled slightly but nevertheless took the flower from his small hands. "Kaede-kun" she called out ever so softly "Did you look for these on your own?" with his face turned to look at his soiled feet, he gave her a nod of approval.

She smiled _"__Such a sweet boy__"_

"Thank you Kaede kun" and with that she gave him a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush tenfold in comparison to before. He looked at her and was surprised to be welcomed by a warm smiling face.

He smiled an awkward smile and ran away. Words weren't exchanged because they already understood what they both wanted to say to one another.

The pink haired kunoichi stared at the young twelve year old boy until he disappeared from her line of sight. She smiled, at the single white flower that she held in her hand it as lovely she giggled at the thought of the young boy.

"It seems that I am mistaken…"

"What?"

Sakura turned around only to be face to face with a pale chiseled chest. She looked up to meet deep onyx. Green emeralds glowed in irritation she opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by the remaining Uchiha.

"It seems that that my lucky charm does not have an effect on innocent minds…" he stared at the white flower that she held in hand.

She was confused, Sasuke; as always had this air of mystery in everything that he does his actions and even in his words. She followed his gaze and ended up with the single white flower that she held in her hand.

Feeling an awkward atmosphere in between them, she glared at him and held the white flower protectively against him.

He looked at her coldly which made her shiver but she refused to show him.

She gave him her best glare that she could manage. Heat was building up near her hand, and something smelt of burning. She turned her gaze away from him only to find the flower on her hand getting caught on fire.

She panicked for a while and immediately extinguished the fire gently so as not to destroy the flower. The white flower started to wilt due to the extreme heat that it received whilst half of it was burnt while the other was already showing signs of dying.

She looked at it sadly and sighed, she whipped her head around the Uchiha to give him a glare which he returned with an almost triumphant smile. She huffed and drew her attention away from him.

"Bastard…" she muttered

"Hn."

Slowly she lifted her creamy hands on the burnt side of the flower, touching the black burned petals with her soft finger tips. Light green glowed from her palm engulfing the flower, he watched her attentively with studying eyes.

The black burn had slowly begun to recede only to be replaced with a healthy new white cover. The other side that showed signs of wilting had lost its yellowish color only to return to its bright and cheerful state, as it was being brought to life once again.

"What the hell was that Sasuke!"

"…"

"It was just a flower!!! Jeez, don't tell me you're trying to ward me off flowers!"

"It wasn't the flowers…" his sharingan activated "But the one who tainted the flower should be punished for trying to take what is rightfully mine…" Sakura opened her mouth to retort only to be cut short by the remaining Uchiha "You should be thankful that it is only his gift that I decided to punish and not himself…"

Everything started to come together in her head, similar to a puzzle being built. Piece by piece the information that he gave slowly came to mind. Then she understood what he meant, the flower, tainted flower, dirty little hands and feet, black eyes, raven hair and of course that boyish smile.

"_Kaede__…"_

"Kami-sama! Sasuke! He's just a child!"

"A male nonetheless…"

"12 Years old Sasuke!!! 12!!!!"

"A Genin…"

"He just gave me this flower to say thank you!"

"If what you claim is true… Then why do you protect that stupid thing as if it is something important to you…"

She sighed in defeat, "What are you trying to say Sasuke?" she pinched the bridge of her nose "Is it that bad to take a flower under my wing?"

"It's bad because it was from that brat…"

"Don't call him a brat! His name is Kaede! _KA-E-DE!_ Seriously! Are you jealous of a _young child!?"_ she sighed once again "This is ridiculous…"

"That brat had something to say didn't he…?"

"What?"

"He wanted to tell you something… But he couldn't… Yet I know you understood what he was trying to convey…"

"_Sakura ne-chan__…"_

_A slight down turn of atmosphere made Sakura wonder, she continued to smile at the Kaede. __"__Hmm?__"__ turning her head into a slight angle in order to peek at the young boy__'__s dark orbs hidden in his raven hair __"__Is something wrong Kaede-kun?__"_

"_I__…__ I__…"__ he hesitated for a moment __"__Sakura ne chan I-__"__ he looked up to her with eyes full of hopes and cheeks that burned in a tint of red. _

_She looked at him for a while and finally came to understand what the boy longed to tell her. She smiled softly at him, __"__What is it Kaede kun?__"__ she asked in a tender voice that made the increased the color of the young boy__'__s cheeks._

_He shook his head, __"__I have something for you Sakura ne-chan__"_

"Then you smiled at him…"he whispered to himself, his hands balled up into fists, nails dug deep into his palms

"_You smiled__…"_

"I knew you were slow slave…" he smirked "But I never thought you were this slow…"

"How dare you-"

"_You smiled__…"_

He appeared in front of her, the flower as their only barrier. "Sakura… Do you know what White Gardenias mean…?"

"What are-"

"Answer me… Do you know or do you not know…"

Sakura stared intensely at the deep pools of never ending black; she felt as if she was being sucked in herself there was only one word that came into her mind

"_Mesmerizing__…"_

However, she knew she was challenging her knowledge therefore she didn't retaliate but answered him head on.

"Secret Love"

"_You smiled__…__ For him__…"_

"Hnnn… So you knew…" He chuckled,

"_For him__…"_

His fists slightly trembling but went unnoticed by the kunoichi in front of him "And what would you do if I am Jealous…"

Emerald orbs widened for a fraction, then he was gone leaving her in a gust of wind only to reflect on what had happened today…

_Sasuke was still a boy after all…_

* * *

He woke up alone in an empty bed, this did not surprise him. He knew where she was and in an instant he was gone.

White wings illuminated by the moon, feathers and droplets of water danced around her. Despite the curse that was given to her, it didn't seem to appear as unfortunate as they put it out to be. He watched her with a keen eye full of amazement and distant admiration. She truly was beautiful in her own way.

He smirked dangerously, and he knew that this beauty was his… And his alone, he would not share or let the others see what he caught in his dirty grasp. He would leave his mark on her, his smell, his touches and his memories. He will colour her fully letting the whole world know that she was his.

He let loose a spark of his chakra and in a second, the magic that surrounded her disappeared. His smirk grew wider, he had her in control and it was that obvious. Droplets of water dropped immediately, whilst she turned to meet his gaze that was full of surprise.

He walked away from the shadows "Sa…"she shook her head "Sasuke what are you doing here?" eyes now full of determination.

He continued to walk towards her, his strides long yet slow. He ignored her previous question because in his head he had all the right to be where she was, after all she was his…

He stopped…

His feet centimetres away from the water that she was surrounded in, he smirked in anticipation; nothing will stop him from getting to her…

Slowly he stepped into the river without much of a care, the closer he went to her the water level increased. He stopped in front of her fragile form, the water below his waist. He held his hand out towards her. She closed her eyes in surprise almost afraid that he would slap her out of anger, but he smirked.

Sakura felt his hand caressing her pink strands then slowly yet softly slid down to her cup her cheek. Sasuke wiped away the remains of the water that dropped subtly earlier when he made his presence known.

"I saw it…" he claimed in his smooth tone

Emerald met Onyx quietly asking what he meant. "I know, that you can control the four elements Sakura…"

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again, she sighed defeated. He smirked, and stretched his hand out to rub her white wings that made her shiver. "Does it hurt?"

"No." she answered "Not anymore…"

"Hn..."

His hand gently caressed her white wings that she never knew he was capable of. He moved closer towards her, creating small waves of protest from the still water that surrounded them. His other hand wiping small droplets of water from her face then down to the menial task of lifting her pink strands to place it carefully and neatly behind her ears.

All the while she watched his half lidded black orbs in concentration and observed his gaze that she could not comprehend while the beauty of the moonlight basked him to turn into someone she fully did not know.

When he was done taking all the time in the world, his eyes met hers in a silent plea, a gaze that was completely different from all the other gazes that she knew. She shivered when his hands travelled towards her bare shoulders sliding down slightly only to slide back up and repeat its gesture.

"Let's go" he said silently almost afraid to break the moment between them. He leaned in closer towards her ear "Otherwise you might catch a cold..." he whispered. He held out a hand towards her, hesitantly she grabbed it. His long slender fingers; wrapped around her small petite hand. While they made their way out of the forest quietly, his hand never left hers only the ringing of her soft bell made its way known in the presence of the night.

She watched his back leading their way throughout the darkness, as if she was some lost child who needed help on her way getting back home. Their footsteps softly padded through the grass and their hands connected. Her gaze moved towards their clasped hands, she stared at it for a moment and thought how warm his hand felt.

How big his hands were compared to hers, how strong his grasp was, and how different it was from hers. She felt secured and protected with her hand in his; it was as if he could shield her from the dangers of the world. She smiled lightly, it was a comfortable feeling, a feeling that she would like to encounter once more in the near future.

It was ironic, she laughed inwardly on how she felt protected with his presence when she knew herself that it was him that she should be protecting herself from. He was the danger that she should not be around with. But for now, she would push those thoughts away and indulge herself with these pleasant feelings and rare occurrence with regards to a certain dark haired avenger.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

For her, this night was something memorable, it was different she concluded.

_He was different..._

His gestures were different, his touches were gentle, and his gazes were softer than usual.

_It was a gesture that was only meant for lovers..._

And this was what she could not comprehend...

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Once more I apologize for letting you guys down for all the waiting specially for those people who have been waiting since last year. But I'd like to say thank you to those who sent me mails and more specially to those who reviewed this story. Thank you so much for your time and effort, and again if any of you have questions or suggestions for this story I would like to hear them via mail or review whichever you guys would prefer.

Anyways, please continue to support this story and review if you guys have time. Please & Thank You.


End file.
